Canciones externas
by Chizuruh
Summary: Serie de historias sobre diferentes momentos en la vida de las Outer, con base en canciones.
1. Say my Name

**Ni los personajes ni el tema en el que me inspire son míos.. si no habría alto PV 8DD.**

 **Todo suyo~**

Poco después de que sonara el timbre salio corriendo del colegio, el auto de su familia la esperaba para llevarla al ultimo lugar del día, al terminar eso comenzaría (aunque de forma un poco parcial) el tan esperado verano. Subió al auto y este arranco rápidamente por lo que en menos de quince minutos ya se encontraba frente a las puertas del honorable conservatorio de la ciudad, cuna de los mas importantes músicos y cantantes de todo el país. Bajo prácticamente corriendo, ya que llegaba con un poco de retraso a su ultima clase formal de piano, después de eso solo quedaría el final ¡y listo!... ¡nunca mas a sentarse en esa aburrida silla de madera con todas esas teclas y partituras!.

Una voz la interrumpió justo cuando estaba por entrar al aula.

-¡Haruka!- la llamo su amiguita.

-Hola Michiru... voy con un poco de prisa... dime...

-¡Que descortés!- le reprocho la niña- es que mi mamá dice que podes quedarte a dormir para celebrar que pasamos a secundaria alta- finalizo sonriendo.

-¡Si!- acepto contenta- le voy a avisar a mi mamá...

-Esta bien- la interrumpió nuevamente- ya arreglaron, dice que no hay problema, así que no te detengo mas, ¡disfruta tu ultima clase!

-No lo voy a hacer- acoto en voz baja con una sonrisa picara antes de entrar, por lo que la otra niña se rió con disimulo.

Dos aburridas horas mas tarde, una Haruka de trece años salia del aula con cara de preocupación, las pautas de su final le habían arruinado la felicidad del fin de curso. Para su contento una pequeña Michiru de la misma edad la esperaba en la entrada del lugar con el flamante auto blanco de la familia Kahio.

-¿Finalmente te pego el profesor?- pregunto al ver la cara de la rubia.

-No, pero estuvo cerca... me pego con pautas...

-¿Con pautas?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Si, me dijo que debido a mi edad tenían que subirme el nivel de exigencia en el examen final para que estén seguros que estoy a la altura de un buen pianista... seguramente a vos te digan lo mismo cuando rindas tu final de violín- termino mientras subían al auto.

-Seguramente, yo rindo en dos meses así que todavía no me notificaron nada.

-¡Esto apesta!- se quejo la rubiecita.

-Jajaja- rió la niña a su lado- es un ultimo esfuerzo, piensa que hay adultos que tardan el doble que nosotras en hacer estas carreras, seguro no es nada grave tampoco... ya me vas a contar después de la merienda.

El auto se puso en marcha directamente a la mansión Kahio. Ambas niñas eran amigas de años, desde que sus profesores les pidieron a ambas juntarse en un concierto ante la ciudad para mostrar a las dos mas grandes "prodigios" de piano y violín. Compartían muchas similitudes, ambas median igual, tenían ojos claros y cabello largo y ondulado, una en tonos rubios, y la otra en un bellisimo color aguamarina. Ninguna de las dos chicas pasaba desapercibida por nadie (para molestia de una y ego de la otra) mas aun cuando estaban por recibirse tan jóvenes. Otra particularidad que tenían, era que eran hijas de familias muy pudientes de la sociedad, y que no tenían mas amigas que a si mismas, una por su carácter fuerte no se llevaba bien con sus niñas pares, y la otra simplemente era muy tímida para socializar, ya que según ella "solo sabia hablar de música" (aunque para Haruka era claramente un pretexto que usaba ya que por ser tan linda, las demás niñas la envidiaban y dejaban a Michiru de lado por que fácilmente las opacaba).

-Estas muy seria- hablo de pronto Michiru- ¿realmente es tan grave el final o... paso alguna otra cosa?- pregunto, y Haruka guardo silencio,- ¡Si paso otra cosa!, ¿te retaron en el colegio?- y la rubia se mantuvo igual de callada- mmm... ¿te peleaste con algún niño de nuevo?- y la otra desvió la mirada- ¡si fue un chico!...no me digas que... - y su compañera se puso levemente sonrojada...- ¡se te declaro otro niño! - y ahora sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas.

-¡Mira... ya llegamos a tu casa!- dijo realmente contenta de encontrarse frente a la mansión, y cuando el auto se detuvo, bajo corriendo hacia la entrada.

-¡No te me vas a escapar Haruka!... ¡estas entrando a MI casa!- le grito Michiru mientras también bajaba del auto e iba corriendo tras la rubia.

Una criada las recibió en la entrada y las llevo directamente a la sala estar, donde ya tenían servida la merienda y los padres de Michiru las esperaban.

-¡Haruka linda... un placer tenerte nuevamente con nosotros!- hablo la dueña de la casa al verla.

-Muchas gracias por recibirme, buenas tardes señora... señor- saludo con la educación que desde chica le habían inculcado en su familia.

-Esta bien niña, no te preocupes por las formalidades, somos casi familia ya... - hablo el padre de Michiru- vengan, siéntense en la mesa, deben estar cansadas después del ultimo día de escuela y conservatorio.

-¡Y felicidades por haber pasado a secundaria alta Haruka!, si todo sale bien (que seguro va a ser así), van a compartir lo que resta de su escolaridad formal en la escuela Mugen- eso era casi un hecho, ambas ya habían sido pre-aceptadas en el prestigioso complejo educativo "Mugen"; solo con poner sus (prácticamente logrados) títulos y calificaciones, ya estaban dentro, y lo que mas alegraba a las dos niñas, es que estarían juntas por primera ves en la escuela.

-Espero rendir bien el final... - dijo tímidamente Haruka.

-¡Claro que lo vas a lograr!

-¡Es verdad!, ¿que fue lo que te dijo el profesor?- recordó Michiru

-Me pidió que ademas de componer una pieza compleja de piano, ¡también componga una canción que acompañe... con letra y todo!

-¡Genial!

-¡No!, nunca compuse ninguna letra, no se como escribir una canción ¡solo quieren complicar las cosas!

-¡Estoy segura que vas a lograrlo!

-¿Sabes si eso va a aplicar en el final de Michiru?- pregunto el padre de esta.

-No me dijeron nada, pero seguro que si, ambas nos recibimos en las mismas condiciones, no creo que cambien la modalidad del final.

-Es verdad, las "gemelitas" del conservatorio, son iguales hasta en eso- Haruka solo le sonrió a la madre de su amiga, y bebió de taza de te. Poco después de que tuvieran aquel concierto juntas hace cuatro años, y se volvieran amigas, la gente las había empezado a llamar de esa manera, ya que eran similares físicamente e iban las dos juntas para todos lados, aquel apodo le hacia gracia a Michiru, pero a Haruka la incomodaba.

La merienda se extendió un poco mas, y al terminar las dos niñas subieron a la habitación de Michiru, ambas dormirían juntas (como era su costumbre desde hace años), ya que la niña tenia una cama muy grande y era mas divertido quedarse charlando hasta tarde, hablando del colegio y algún que otro chico que se cruzaba en su camino.

En cuanto la puerta de la habitación se cerro, Michiru se tiro sobre la rubia provocando en ello que las dos caigan al piso.

-¡Ahora si me vas a hablar sobre ese chico!- dijo muy alegremente.

-¿Quien es la descortés ahora?, ¿no te enseñaron que es de mala educación tirar a la gente al suelo?- pregunto tratando de quitarse a su amiga de encima, pero esta la agarraba muy fuerte de la cintura.

-Es que si no te me vas a escapar- protesto- dale Ruka... ¡contame!- le suplico en un puchero, la rubiecita que tenia entre sus brazos se sonrojo.

-El dijo que me quería...

-¿Era compañero de clase?

-Si...

-¡¿SI?!

-¡Que si!...

-¿Pero no le llevabas mal con los chicos de tu clase?

-Si pero... que se yo.. de pronto me dijo eso... y yo...

-¿Y tu...?

-¡Me puse muy mal!... le dije que no y salí corriendo... no se... no me lo esperaba... no de el... cuando lo vi parado creí que quería pelear otra ves contra mi...

-¡Ah!... ¿este es el niño con el que me contaste que discutiste?

-Si... ¡Michiru sos pesada, salí de arriba mio!- se quejo quitando a la niña de arriba de ella- ademas no quiero hablar de esto- termino muy sonrojada.

-¡No soy pesada!... pero esta bien... ya me vas a contar mas...

Las horas pasaron y llego la hora de dormir, ambas niñas se despidieron de los adultos y volvieron a subir a la pieza.

-Voy a buscar mi pijama...

-Si Ruka no tenes que pedir permiso, ¡es TU cajón! ya te lo dije jajaja... yo voy a bañarme- termino y desapareció tras una puerta que se encontraba a en la pared izquierda de la habitación.

-Si...- la rubia se dirigió a la cajonera mas grande, y del ultimo cajón saco su ropa para esa noche, se habían quedado a dormir tantas veces una en casa de otra, que ambas tenían un pequeño "espacio físico" en la vida de su amiga, en ese cajón Haruka tenia guardada una muda de ropa completa, junto con una toalla, cepillo de dientes, ropa de abrigo y un traje de baño, lo mismo que Michiru en su casa.

-¡Me alcanzas un toallón... me lo olvide!- pidió Michiru desde el baño.

-Ya te llevo- le grito desde el cuarto, de la cómoda mas baja que estaba junto al ropero saco un toallón y se dirigió al baño, alcanzando la tela desde la puerta y sin mirar dentro.

-No lo alcanzo y me puedo caer... ya Haruka pasa, me voy a resfriar...- Con los ojos medio cerrados entro, no quería ver a su amiga desnuda, era muy vergonzosa, y últimamente eso estaba empeorando.

Cuando ambas niñas estuvieron listas, se metieron en la gran cama y apagaron las luces de las mesitas de luz. Desde la penumbra Michiru miraba fijamente a su amiga.

-¿Que?

-Contame...- dijo divertida, pero Haruka seguía en silencio- vamos... - insistió - ¡Ruka!

-Esta bien- acepto finalmente- cuando volví al aula después del ultimo receso, encontré una carta sobre el pupitre, levante la vista y note que uno de mis compañeros me miraba y se sonrojaba, como sabia que este chico me buscaba pelea todo el tiempo supuse que estaba arrepentido y quería disculparse o algo así. Al final de las clases me reuní con él en el lugar de la escuela que marcaba la carta, él ya me estaba esperando y cuando me vio volvió a sonrojarse.

-¿Entonces?

-Le pregunte directamente que quería y empezó a tartamudear, y yo a molestarme ya que me estaba haciendo llegar tarde al conservatorio

-¡Pobrecito!

-¡No me interrumpas!

-Jajaja, perdón... -dijo Michiru cubriéndose hasta la nariz con la sabana para ocultar su sonrisa.

-El me miro a los ojos y entonces dijo... el dijo... ¡dijo que yo le gustaba!

-¡Que lindo!- ya no soportaba mas, pudo notar aun en a penumbra como las mejillas de la rubia se volvían carmín.

-¡No fue lindo, fue muy incomodo y me puse muy nerviosa! yo creí que quería disculparse y me estaba diciendo eso.

-¿Y como le rompiste el corazón?

-¡Ah!... le dije que no y me fui corriendo

-Pobre niño...

-Me sentí muy mal en el auto... pero de verdad no lo quería, no me interesan los chicos...

-Pero es muy lindo que te digan que te quieren... Haruka sos muy linda, es normal que los chicos se te acerquen...

-¡Pero yo no quiero que lo hagan!

-Es que eso no lo podes evitar... yo creo que los chicos son lindos- dijo Michiru con un poco de timidez- a mi me gustaría que alguno se me declare... aunque no me guste...

-Es extraño que nadie se te haya declarado- ella sabia todas las confidencias de su amiga, y si bien ambas llamaban mucho la atención por el carácter que tenían sus pares no se les acercaban.

-Es que creen que soy rara... soy la mas chiquitita de la clase y siempre quedo a un costado en todo... pero yo quiero que alguien me quiera...

-Yo te quiero- afirmo la rubia.

-¡Y eso lo se!- dijo Michiru abrazando a Haruka por la cintura bajo las sabanas -y yo también te quiero mucho... pero... quisiera encontrar a un príncipe que me abrace y proteja...

-¿De esta forma?- pregunto abrazándola.

-Jajaja... si, ¿vos sos mi príncipe?

-¡Claro princesa!, ¡y voy a protegerte de todo lo malo!- y Michiru se acomodo mas en sus brazos

-Te quiero mi príncipe... buenas noches...

-Buenas noches... - y así noto que su amiga la abandonaba yéndose al mundo de los sueños, mientras ella sentía como si las cosas estuvieran cambiando en su interior. Eran tiempos difíciles, empezaba a tener dudas extrañas sobre sus ideas, todas las niñas de su clase se la pasaban hablando de los varones, admirando a los cantantes del momento y tratando de llamar la atención incluso de los profesores mas jóvenes, sin embargo ella se sentía todavía incomoda en presencia de sus compañeros, y el momento en el que estaba mas a gusto era el que compartía con su única amiga, el afecto que sentía hacia Michiru se hacia cada día mas fuerte. Con ella podía mostrar toda su personalidad, relajarse y amaba que la otra niña también se comportara de esa forma con ella. Seguro aun era una inmadura, ya llegaría el momento en que sentiría un gran aprecio por algún chico, y finalmente conociera a su príncipe. Aunque por ahora, prefería seguir siendo ella el "príncipe".

La miraba durmiendo en sus brazos, era tan linda, una muñequita de porcelana final y delicada. Físicamente eran casi iguales pero ella era mas ruda, siempre tenia el cabello enredado y se enganchaba la ropa jugando de forma bruta, no tenia mucha paciencia para leer partituras, y prefería cuando su padre la llevaba a correr en karting (cosa que ademas se le daba muy bien), comenzaba a sentir sueño, mejor dejar aquellos sentimientos confusos para después y descansar aprovechando la grata compañía que tenia aquella noche solo para ella.

Sentía un suave vaivén sobre su cuerpo, y de pronto cosquillas, perezosamente abrió los ojos aun dormidos y se dio cuenta que un ángel la movía.

-Buenos días, ya son como las nueve ¿a que hora te pensas despertar?

-¿Recién las nueve?, todavía puedo dormir un poco mas...

-Haruka ¡arriba!

-Mmmm...- murmuro escondiéndose bajo las sabanas, de pronto sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban y después un peso que caía sobre ella.

-¡Si no salís de la cama voy a quedarme arriba tuyo hasta que te pese!

-Eso no me disgustaría... - Michiru se puso seria, y después de meditarlo unos momentos se levanto de arriba de su amiga y se acerco a la puerta.

-¡Entonces solo yo voy a desayunar!- dijo fingiendo molestia y salió del cuarto. Ni ella había entendido lo que quiso decir con eso, pero era verdad, no le molestaba quedarse abrazada a su amiga mas tiempo... es mas... lo hubiera... ¿deseado?. Después de unos minutos su estomago comenzó a hacer ruido, por lo que decidió seguir el camino de la primera y bajar a desayunar.

-¿Pensaste algo para la composición?- le pregunto Michiru durante el desayuno.

-No tengo idea, quiero que sea una pieza de piano original, no con los acordes mas esperados, y en cuento a la letra todavía no se de que podría tratar la canción.

-Podría ser algo sobre la vida... la familia... ¿una letra que trate sobre la naturaleza?

-Si... va... no se.. no se me ocurre nada... ¿querés salir a pasear hoy a la tarde?

-¡Haruka!, estamos hablando de algo serio...

-¡Pero es sábado!

-Y el final es el viernes próximo, ¡no tenes tiempo de estar paseando!

-Vamos... solo un día... se supone que hoy comenzaron las vacaciones de verano y nosotras estamos acá adentro, ademas seguro que si salgo a tomar aire fresco me viene algo de inspiración... -Michiru la miro pensativa, es como que recién lo notaba, pero que hermosos ojos que tenia, de un color azul profundo como el mar.

-Esta bien, pero tengo que volver temprano...

-¡Te lo prometo!- dijo con una expresión muy alegre en su rostro- ¿tenemos una cita entonces?

-Jajaja... si- rió Michiru.

Terminado el desayuno, ambas chicas salieron a caminar por el lujoso barrio de blancas mansiones hasta llegar a la plaza principal del lugar, aquel sitio estaba muy animado en la mañana, había niños corriendo por todas partes, gente jugando con perros, y chicos patinando en skate. Mientras caminaban en silencio Haruka se perdió viendo la mano de Michiru que colgaba a un lado de su cuerpo mientras caminaban, que lindo seria poder ser aquella persona que la tomara, e ir juntas a todas partes... ¡pero en que estaba pensando!... ambas eran chicas.

-¡Pero que hermosa señorita!, permitame regalarle una flor- dijo un chico de unos veinte años que vendía flores dirigiéndose a Michiru con su sonrisa mas seductora.

-Muchas gracias- acepto sin darle tiempo a Haruka a retrucar.

-Su rostro gentil ilumino mi día, un gusto verla señorita... ?

-Michiru- respondió alegremente la chica, y el joven florista se retiro haciéndole una reverencia.

-¡Que lindo!, ¿no fue muy amable?, ¡es la primera ves que me regalan una flor!... ¡creo que estoy enamorada!- Haruka se sorprendió ante la declaración.

-Es un extraño que trato de seducirte.. nada mas... seguro que ya había regalado diez de esas flores el día de hoy- respondió tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

-¡Que cruel!- hablo molesta Michiru- ¡a vos todo el tiempo te dicen cosas así, pero esta es la primera ves que me dicen algo a mi!-. Estaba molesta, ¿por que estaba molesta?, ella misma pensaba que su amiga era hermosa e incluso le hubiera gustado regalarle su primer flor, ¿era envidia?.. no... -¡Estas celosa!- afirmó la chica sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¡No!- dijo retrocediendo dos pasos- es que... ¡es un extraño! ¡no podes enamorarte de un extraño!- trato de justificarse.

-¿Por que no?... ¿no sabes que existe el amor a primera vista?

-No lo creo...

-Haruka... - Michiru no entendía el comportamiento de su amiga, sabía que era muy tímida con los chicos, pero no tenia por que actuar de esa forma. Al mismo tiempo, sentimientos desconocidos estaban naciendo en el pecho de la rubia, quien sin saberlo estaba experimentando por primera ves los celos, no por que a ella no le hubieran regalado una flor, si no por que Michiru había afirmado el estar enamorado de otra persona.

-Me voy- sentencio Haruka.

-Pero... ¿por que?...

-Creo que me inspire para la partitura- dijo tranquilamente sonriendo, dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo a su casa, estaba asustada y por algún motivo quería huir del lado de Michiru. Se esforzaba por entender que la había hecho actuar de esa forma, pero no lo entendía. Después de pensarlo se dio cuenta de que lo que había sentido eran celos, ¿por que celos?, si ella era su mejor amiga, sentía como si un castillo de arena se derrumbara dentro de ella, y lo que creía que era una solida amistad, era en realidad un sentimiento mas fuerte.

Penso en el hecho ocurrido docenas de veces al día, tratando de volcar todo lo que sentía en la partitura, todavía no sabía de que trataría la letra, se concentraría solo en la parte que mejor manejaba. Tendría que llamar a Michiru y explicarle como se sentía con respecto a ella, y decirle que dudaba que la amistad que creía tener en realidad era... ¡no, de ninguna forma! estaban por ir juntas al colegio, y si le decía cosas tan extrañas, seguramente ella se espantaría y la dejaría sola.

Hasta ese momento nunca había pensado que ella experimentaría el amor, ya que no lograba que algún chico le llamara la atención, pero ahora ahí estaba, cuestionándose años de amistad y temiendo por un sentimiento... ¿incorrecto?.

No supo en que momento se quedo dormida sobre la partitura, pero se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, por mas que miraba a todos lados, solo había negro a su alrededor, la luna nueva salia en medio de aquella noche de nieblas en la que estaba inmersa. Solo una voz a lo lejos le daba coraje para caminar, la llamaba... si quizás esa hermosa voz la llamara con mas fuerza...

Despertó sobresaltada y cubierta por un frío sudor, entonces ya no pudo oprimir sus lágrimas, tenia miedo, la valiente chica que siempre había sido, tenia miedo.

Sus lágrimas habían caído sobre la partitura que estaba componiendo y mientras pensaba en ella (y en "ella") terminó la primera parte de la melodía y comenzó a escribir la letra.

Un día después ya tenia casi la mitad de la canción compuesta, pero estaba trabada, por mas que le daba vuelta, había arreglos que no terminaban de gustarle, no tenia otra opción, tendría que enfrentarse a esa persona, la única a quien podía recurrir. Ya no se podía esconder, la confusión que sentía la había hecho ignorar los mails y llamadas de su amiga, pero la necesitaba, quizás con solo verla podría terminar la canción "buena excusa ¿no?". Guardo sus cosas en una mochila y se dirigió directamente a la casa de ella.

-Adelante señorita- la saludo una mucama en la entrada.

-¿Se encuentra Michiru en casa?- preguntó con una voz casi inaudible.

-Si, le avisare que usted esta aquí

-No es necesario, voy directamente- eran las tres de la tarde, había un solo lugar en la casa en el que ella podría estar. Escucho la dulce música del violín desde la puerta, toco tímidamente y cuando le contestaron que entre así lo hizo.

-¡Ruka!- dijo dejando la niña el violín sobre una mesita corriendo hacia ella, cuando llego a su altura Michiru tubo el impulso de abrazarla, pero Haruka retrocedió automáticamente, lo que dejo a la otra niña sorprendida por unos momentos, al ver que la rubia no hablaba Michiru fue quien rompió el silencio- ¡me asuste... creí que te había hecho enojar!

-Esta bien, no te preocupes... es que me vino inspiración de pronto y.,. bueno, ya sabes como es esto- Michiru la miraba fijamente a los ojos, no se creía una palabra de lo que decía la niña rubia, pero opto por callar, conocía a Haruka, y sabia que cuando fuera el momento, ella le diría directamente todo.

-¿Amigas?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Si...- y sin poder evitarlo sus mejillas se sonrojaron sutilmente, rezaba entonces por que la otra no se diera cuenta de ella, pero fue en vano.

-¿Por que te sonrojas?

-Yo... Michiru yo... no lo se... - ¡no!, ¡no le podía decir! ¿como explicar "aquello" que le estaba pasando, la situación se estaba volviendo desesperante... algo... ¡tenia que decir algo!- partitura- fue lo primero que vino a su mente.

-¿Partitura?

-Si... tengo algo para la canción escrito, me gustaría que lo vieras para darme tu opinión.

-Jajaja... esta bien, no es necesario que seas tan tímida... ¡quiero ver! ¡quiero ver!- Haruka saco lo que tenia compuesto y se lo alcanzo extendiendo apenas su brazo. Sus manos se rozaron cuando le paso los papeles, Michiru no dio muestras de haberlo notado, pero en ella rápidamente apareció el molesto carmín en las mejillas... que lindo seria tomar esa cálida mano...

-¿Como se llama?- pregunto aun inspeccionando a la ves la partitura y la letra, alternando su visión en ambas hojas para poder imaginar mejor la canción.

-No lo se...

-¿Como no sabes el nombre de la canción que compones?

-Es que todavía no pienso en uno... y bien... ¿que te parece?

-Se ve bien, aunque no comprendo del todo de que se trata

-¿Como?

-Es que... es algo... como un rompecabezas al que le faltan piezas... no digo que este mal, la melodía definitivamente es buena, pero a la letra le faltan partes... ¡vas bien seguí así!... no ... ¡no pongas esas carita!- Haruka no podía disimular su disgusto, no estaba enojada en ningún punto con su amiga, pero ella, sin quererlo había captado tal cual su estado de animo a través de la letra, en su corazón habían baches que no sabía con que tipo de sentimiento llenar.

-Esta bien... voy a seguir trabajando en la letra- Michiru le sonrió y nuevamente si tiro sobre ella para abrazarla, pero Haruka volvió a retroceder.

-Se que podes...- le dijo en un susurro, aquello disparo en su mente, la respuesta parecía estar mas cerca, se acerco a su amiga tratando de acortar la distancia que ella misma había establecido y tomo la letra de su mano, saco un bolígrafo y comenzó a tirar palabras en algunos renglones, sabia, ¡no!... ¡estaba convencida! de que encontraría con que llenar esos baches.

-Gracias, creo que ya me voy...

-Pero... ¡por que!... ¡te podes quedar a merendar!

-Te agradezco pero... quiero seguir trabajando en eso- comenzaba a sentir el corazón agotado por aquel sentimiento raro, ese al que todavía no se animaba a poner nombre.

-Quiero cantar tu canción...

-¿Que?

-¡Si!, leí los detalles de tu final, para la exposición una persona va a interpretar tu canción mientras vos tocas el piano.

-Lo se.. pero creí que iban a asignarme a una de las de canto.

-¡Pero quiero ser yo!, ¡vamos!, si bien nunca hice canto, sabes que tengo bonita voz, y me haría muy feliz cantar la canción cuando la termines.

-Le... yo... le voy a preguntar a mi profesor.

-¿Lo prometes?- pregunto esperanzada.

-Claro- afirmo, le doy su palabra, se despidió y se fue.

Prácticamente huyo de la casa de quien era su mejor amiga, si había llegado confundida, ahora estaba peor, lo que sentía por ella iba en una linea paralela a el sentimiento que Michiru tenía, pero ya no podía esconderlo mas de si misma, aunque todavía no tenia coraje para aceptar lo que sentía al cien por cien.

Sin darse cuenta, se revolvía bajo las sabanas esa noche, otra ves ese horrible sueño, sola, a oscuras, con miedo, la voz, la luz brillante, esa persona al final del camino, lo único que necesitaba para salir de ese lugar... para llegar a ella, era necesario, se lo rogaba, en silencio le rogaba eso, que dijera eso. Despertó sobresaltada, pero esta ves no lloro.

En medio de la oscuridad se estiro para prender su luz de noche, saco la canción de adentro del primer cajón, y con un lápiz comenzó a llenar los baches que aun quedaban.

Había gran expectativa en torno a ella, y eso no era nuevo, la "pianista prodigio" del conservatorio daría su examen final en un auditorio con sus profesores y un montón de gente (ya que el examen era directamente en un concierto junto con los demás alumnos que se recibían... como para no sentir presión). Lo que mas nerviosa la ponía no era la prueba, si no que se cruzaría con Michiru otra ves, por mail le había mandado la confirmación de su profesor, la letra y la melodía, ademas de algunas indicaciones.

No mas enviar el correo ya se había arrepentido, ¿que ocurriría si su amiga podía leer entre lineas lo que sentía?, ¿como le contestaría?, solo esperaba que esos sentimientos no interfieran en la prueba, todos los ojos estaban en ella, si fallaba no sería algo que pase desapercibido, cerro fuerte los ojos y el sueño se vino a la mente, peor, solo pudo sentir mas temor ante lo que tenía que afrontar. Miro sobre su hombro y vio como su amiga corría directamente hacia ella.

-¡Por que no viniste a casa!, ¡te extraño!- y otra ves extendía sus brazos para agarrarla, ¡por que insistía con eso!- quería practicar la canción con vos...

-Es que estuve un poco a las apuradas... ya sabes.. la prueba.. y después el viaje de la familia... todo junto...

-Lo se, pero quería que la practiquemos juntas..

-Te va a salir muy bien, confío en vos- y le sonrió como pudo. Un profesor se acerco a ellas indicándoles que ya era el momento, y las condujo a la parte de atrás del escenario. Miro de reojo la mano de Michiru, quería tomarla, pero no se animaba, sentía como si viento la empujara, pero estuviera por caer. Finalmente llego su turno, el presentador las anuncio e ingresaron al escenario, tomo asiento en el piano y su amiga frente al micrófono, estaba tan nerviosa que creyó que moriría por esos mismos nervios ahí mismo.

"Si nos separamos, por favor... que el destino nos vuelva a reunir"... ¡Por que había volcado todos sus sentimientos, en una canción... y sobre todo en una que mostraría frente a todos!, Michiru la miro y ella (como pudo) le guiño un ojo y comenzó a tocar.

- _"Eran tiempos difíciles cuando eras la única persona para mi, eso hizo que mi afecto se volviera mas fuerte"_ \- escuchaba cantar a Michiru y no podía evitar vaciar sus sentimientos sobre el teclado del piano -" _honestamente, trate de renunciar al amor por que creí que nunca llegaría, tu estabas al final de una larga espera_..." - ya no pensaba en nada, no sabia donde se encontraba, estaba concentrada a tal punto en la canción y la pieza que tocaba, que comenzaba a sentir oscuro todo su alrededor, pero no podía fallar, todavía faltaba para que termine, solo un poco mas... -" _¿me dejarías ser la única para ti?... tu serias mi luz brillante en esta oscuridad"..._ \- "por favor" rezaba para sus adentros. Ya no veía, tocaba las teclas prácticamente de memoria- _"ven hacia mi, solo dos pasos, abrázame antes de que sea demasiado tarde..."-_ aunque la asuste, aunque le cueste acercarse, necesitaba que ella siga estando a su lado- _"...cuando la luna salga en una noche de niebla, aunque sea mentira, cuando el coraje haga que se crucen nuestros corazones"_ \- no respiraba, no veía, necesitaba que ella la saque de ese lugar- _" incluso si nos separamos poco a poco, como un primer sentimiento poco a poco, al igual que el destino nos volveremos a encontrar... di mi nombre" ..._ ¡Haruka!- escucho gritar a Michiru quien de pronto corría hacia ella. Después de terminar de tocar la canción, el mundo se cerro, pero esa voz... ella había sido capaz de sacarla, de volverla a la vida. Se puso de pie en medio del estruendo de los aplausos y finalmente la pudo abrazar. Fue rápido como el viento, casi un "accidente" pero el beso que quiso darle en la mejilla termino siendo un poco mas abajo, el la comisura de sus labios, la tomo finalmente de la mano y ambas salieron del escenario, un ultimo abrazo y Haruka subió corriendo al auto de su familia. Dejando atrás a una sorprendida Michiru de trece años de edad.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Primer entrega de varias, cada cuento va a contar un momento de la vida de las cuatro outer teniendo a la respectiva chica como protagonista y todos van a estar basados en diferentes temas del grupo GFRIEND, ya que a alguien muy especial le gusto mucho mi primer fic de este estilo y decidí escribirle mas cosas así :)**

 **No soy escritor y cometo errores (de ortografía y sintaxis), sin embargo espero que disfruten leyendo esto así como yo disfrute escribirlo :)  
Mi idea es subir una canción por semana, ojala mi trabajo y los finales que se acercan me lo permitan, ya que (aunque quizás no parece) pienso mucho que voy a decir, como, cuando y con que justas palabras para retratar lo mejor posible mi idea . **

**Me extendí mas de la cuenta xD si les gusta (o no les gusta o algo) háganmelo saber :)**

 **Se me cuidan!~**


	2. Rough

**_~Rough~_**

Dos mese habían pasado desde que la rubia la dejara sola y confundida detrás del escenario, para irse corriendo con su familia de vacaciones. No se dio cuenta hasta después del evento de lo que ella había querido transmitir durante el examen final, cuando volvió a su casa todavía creía que en el apuro de tener que irse, Haruka "accidentalmente" le había rozado la comisura de sus labios, pero al leer una y otra ves la letra de la canción, algo en su interior comenzó a hacer ruido.

Durante todo el tiempo que la otra chica estuvo ausente no estuvieron en contacto, hecho que por un lado la dejaba tranquila de que "nada había pasado" y confundida por "que había querido que pasara". Pero ya era hora de dejar de darle vueltas al ausento y concentrarse en lo que la requería actualmente, su examen final de violín. Al igual que su "gemela" del conservatorio, ella seria la violinista mas joven en graduarse en la historia de la institución, cosa que le daría el pase directo al colegio Mugen, donde comenzarían juntas su educación secundaria (hecho que siempre la había alegrado pero que recientemente la ponía ansiosa).Confiaba mucho en ella y sabía que solo un poco de inspiración haría inminente la aprobación con honores.

Tal como lo había esperado, las pautas de su examen serian las mismas que las de la otra estudiante prodigio, por lo que no la tomaban por sorpresa, aunque durante los dos meses de vacaciones no se había concentrado en componer ninguna pieza, o mejor dicho, las pocas que había compuesto terminaron quedando a mitad de camino por falta de ganas para terminarlas (¡ninguna quedaba lo suficientemente bien como ella quería o era no suficientemente buena!).

El auto de la familia la recogió a la salida del instituto como siempre, y al llegar a la casa su madre le informo muy alegremente que tendrían visitas esa noche, por lo que apenas entrar al domicilio merendó y se empezó a preparar. Dos meses habían hecho justicia sobre su cuerpo, ahora poseía trece centímetros de altura mas que antes, y tenia una bonitas curvas en su cadera y cintura, ademas de un lindo y seductor busto. Se contemplo frente al espejo cuando salio del cuarto de baño, no es que se hubiera vuelto vanidosa, pero estaba muy satisfecha con el cuerpo que había conseguido, sabia que ningún chico podría resistirse a ella y mas de una chica la envidiaría. Dejo eso de lado y se vistió, su madre le había dicho que vendría una familia amiga por lo que tendría que esperar para estrenar el bonito vestido aguamarina a tono con su cabello, y opto por una simple falda y una camisa aligera, se dio apenas unos toques de maquillaje y al mismo tiempo que estaba lista, escucho un auto estacionar frente a la casa y se asomo por su ventana que daba a la acera para ver si se trataba de las las visitas.

Bajo ella el mundo se movió.

De las tres personas que bajaron del auto, su vista solo pudo focalizarse en el muchacho rubio alto que descendía del vehículo, sintió como su corazón palpitaba de forma mas fuerte con solo verlo, era muy atractivo y se lo veía muy noble, incluso algo inquietante. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente para ir al encuentro de sus visitantes y justo cuando estaba en el descanso escucho exclamar a su mama.

-¡Haruka linda! cuanto creciste, ¡y como cambiaste!- levanto la vista y sus ojos se nublaron, otra ves un fuerte palpito la asaltó- ¡Michiru bajá!... mira cuanto cambio mi niña también- Michiru dirigió sus ojos a la rubia alta que desde la entrada la miraba y le sonreía calidamente, como pudo devolvió aquella sonrisa tratando de disimular lo que sentía y termino de bajar las escaleras. En cuanto estuvo frente a ella, su amiga la abrazo.

-¡Como cambiaste!, ¡estas hermosa!- quedo perpleja ante la muestra de afecto y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¡También vos!... casi no te reconocí- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo, y casi al mismo tiempo finalizandolo para sorpresa de la rubia. Se separo un poco de ella para contemplarla mejor, media como mínimo un metro setenta, tenia una cintura pequeña y casi nada de cadera y busto, ademas de un rostro que parecía mas adulto y con aquel estilo de cabello tan corto y varonil, era fácil confundirla con un hombre a simple vista. La naturaleza había transformado a esa niña que siempre jugaba a ser un "príncipe", en uno de verdad.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto su amiga sorprendida.

-Si.. si... - afirmo- es que me sorprendí, ¿por que vestís como hombre?

-Es que... durante las vacaciones mi cuerpo cambio mucho, y nada de la ropa que tenía me sirve, esto me lo presto un pariente, supongo que en estos días voy a tener que renovar todo el armario.

-¿Y por que el pelo tan corto?- consulto acariciando las puntas del rubio cabello

-Una estilista me sugirió el cambio, sabes que nunca me gusto el pelo largo, y como me propusieron este corte lo acepte ¿no te gusta?

-Te queda bien- acepto, y eso relajo un poco la expresión de disgusto que su amiga tenia en el rostro- es una pena, pero realmente te quejabas mucho de tu cabello.

En ese momento las llamaron a cenar, la charla giro en torno a las vacaciones de la otra familia y los cambios que habían sufrido las chicas durante el verano, ademas de que Haruka ya había sido aceptaba en el prestigioso colegio secundario y el examen final que tendría que dar Michiru.

-¿Te dieron las mismas pautas?- pregunto la rubia mirándola, su consulta la tomo por sorpresa, no por que no estuviera prestando atención a la conversación, si no por que durante todo lo que iba de la velada, casi no podía sostener una charla con ella, cada ves que Haruka le hablaba, le era inevitable el contestar de forma cortante y después de varios intentos esta había renunciado a hablarle.

-Si- respondió en un tono mas seco del que esperaba.

-¿y ya empezaste a componer algo?

-Yo... no.. todavía.. no se bien de que voy a escribir mi canción.. o la melodía..

-Pero hija, ¿no compusiste piezas durante el verano?-pregunto su padre.

-Si pero ninguna me convence como para un final.

-Estoy segura de que todas son muy buenas- acoto Haruka sonriendole y mirándola a los ojos, nuevamente no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desvió la mirada.

-Si, no se, no estoy segura- dijo tratando de justificar su comportamiento.

-Cantaste muy lindo mi canción- si antes se había sonrojado con un leve carmín, ahora parecía un completo tomate.

-Gracias... me sorprendiste... al final... cuando vos...-se estaba generando una tensión en torno a las dos chicas que se sentía en el aire-¡cuando al final casi te desmayas!

-¡Es verdad!, Haruka nos asustaste ¿que te paso en ese momento?- pregunto la dueña de la casa.

-Es que me metí mucho en la pieza que tocaba, no quería cometer ningún error, y creo que me termine involucrando mucho- termino mirando directamente a Michiru quien nuevamente no pudo evitar correr la vista.

Poco después de eso la velada se dio por finalizada, y la familia amiga volvió a su hogar.

-Creí que le dirías a Haruka que se quede a dormir- le cuestiono su madre.

-Es que no me di cuenta- mintió, le hubiera encantado que se quede esa noche, pero algo dentro de ella rechazo rotundamente la idea por lo que ni siquiera la sugirió.

-¿Van a verse estos días?

-Mmmm... si, no se... supongo.

-Hija estas distraída ¿que pasa?

-No me gusta que parezca un chico- las sorprendió su padre entrando en el comedor donde se encontraban.

-Es una adolescente, debe ser alguna etapa por la que esta pasando- trato de explicar su madre.

-Igual no me gusta, es que justamente a su edad... una chica pretenda ser un chico...

-¡Ella no pretende eso!- la defendió de pronto Michiru para sorpresa de sus padres (e incluso de ella).

-Es verdad, Haruka explico lo que le paso, seguro que cuando pueda comprar ropa que se adapte a su nuevo cuerpo, va a volver a parecer la niña linda que es.

-No es fea como para esconderse detrás de esa fachada- continuo su padre.

-Solo déjala... ya va a volver a ser como antes, ¿no Michiru? vos la conoces bien- le sonrió su madre. Y justamente por que la conocía bien, ella sabia que no era muy probable que Haruka volviera a ser como antes.

Subió a su cuarto para acostarse y descubrió que tenia un mail en su celular, como lo suponía era su rubia amiga que le pedía reunirse con ella mañana, según el mensaje tenia algo importante que contarle.

Estaba nerviosa ¡nerviosa!... ¡por encontrarse con la persona que hasta hace dos meses dormía abrazada a ella en su misma cama!, quizás la falda que había elegido era muy corta, o la remera muy escota, si, mejor cambiarla... no... ¿por que?... ¡solo era Haruka!, enojada consigo misma, termino de preparase sin volver a verse en el espejo y salio de su casa.

La cita seria en la fuente de una plaza que quedaba a la misma distancia de la casa de las dos, siempre se encontraban en ese punto, era el espacio verde mas grande de la ciudad ya que ocupaba cuatro manzanas y muy lindo para recorrer. Cuando llego la rubia ya la esperaba.

-Hola... perdón por llegar tarde- dijo un poco agitada llevando su mano derecha al pecho para tratar de relajar su respiración, pero el ver los ojos verdes de su amiga no ocasiono que justamente se calmara, si no que su corazón se agito violentamente, ¡por que seguía vistiéndose así!, era como si su corazón no estuviera recibiendo la información que le mandaba su cerebro diciéndole que quien estaba frente a ella NO ERA un chico guapo.

-No te preocupes, llegue recién... ¿estas bien?-cuestiono poniéndose de pie para acercarse mas a ella ya que la había esperado sentada en una banca.

-Si si- afirmo rápidamente- es solo que corrí un poco, estoy bien- mintió sin convencer del todo a la otra chica, y tomaron asiento, -entonces... ¿de que querías hablarme?

-Es algo que surgió hace un tiempo, pero todavía no se lo dije a nadie...

-Mmmm...- respondió mirando atentamente a una hoja en el suelo que de pronto parecía muy interesante.

-Ni siquiera mis papas lo saben, aunque creo que sospechan algo a esta altura por que... es muy difícil de esconder- Michiru se empezaba a poner pálida- resulta que hace dos meses... justo antes de irme... yo... de pronto sentí mucho la presencia de una persona, y conforme pasaban los días...

-¡Haruka por favor dilo!- sus nervios sobre lo que la rubia pudiera decir la traicionaron.

-Un reclutador...

-¿Que?- pregunto sin comprender.

-Antes del final, un reclutador del club donde corro karting se me acerco y pregunto si me quería probar para correr autos reales en el grupo junior del circuito, ¡mis papas no están contentos con que deje piano y no creo que les caiga bien la noticia, no se como decirlo!-era una tonta, se había confundido por nada, ¡se había hecho ilusiones por nada!, desecho automáticamente el ultimo pensamiento avergonzándose de si misma.

-Eso... me parece que es algo bueno, a vos te gusta... no creo que opongan...

-Yo creo que si, ¡pero quiero hacer la prueba!, realmente disfruto correr, me encanta sentir la velocidad y me gustan los autos, pero estoy segura de que no los voy a poder convencer, y por la edad que tengo necesito que me autoricen.

-Haruka... si les explicas con tranquilidad el como te sentir con ese tema te van a entender, no les gusto que dejaras de tocar el piano, pero así y todo no te lo impidieron, eso es por que ven que te hace feliz- las palabras salían naturalmente, pero no tenia valor para enfrentar sus ojos, esa hoja si que era interesante.

-Supongo, ¡tengo que hacerlos ver!

-¡Claro!, ¡y vas a lograrlo!

-Gracias- y en un movimiento rápido la abrazo para sorpresa de ella, ese abrazo parecía tan distinto a los que se daban antes, por primera ves quería quedarse ahí mas tiempo del que debía, los brazos largos de ella eran de pronto mas cómodos que antes. Se separo rápidamente. La rubia la miro desde la atura con sorpresa, pero no dijo nada.

-Me voy-afirmo poniéndose de pie.

-Pero si recién llegaste, no queres caminar un poco... pasear...

-Es que tengo que empezar a componer.

-Es verdad... tu final... ¿ya sabes de que va a tratar tu canción?

-No estoy segura- reconoció

-¿Y por que no te quedas y buscamos inspiración?

-Haruka... ¿que fue lo que te inspiro a vos a escribir?-la rubia sorpresivamente esquivo su mirada, pero ella tenia que saberlo ¡tenia que aclarar su confusión para así tranquilizar los sentimientos extraños que aun no quería reconocer que estaban naciendo en ella!- ¿Haruka?...

-Cosas... nada mas, nada muy importante, no te preocupes- respondió finalmente dedicándole una linda sonrisa- te dejo ir entonces, gracias por escucharme-se puso de pie y se fue.

Regreso casi corriendo a su casa y subió directamente a su sala de practicas, de una cajón saco las pocas partituras que había compuesto en esos meses y comenzó a leerlas, de pronto todas le parecían bacías y pobres, ninguna de esas melodías era capaz de transmitir sentimientos, solo eran bonitas y nada mas, música clásica tranquila y sin corazón, dulce para los oídos de los oyentes que no esperaban otra cosa mas que la delicadeza que solo ella podía componer.

Sin mas rompió en varios pedazos los papeles, tomo una hoja lisa y comenzó a escribir palabras, estrofas, versos, y cuando se sintió satisfecha, rompió también la hoja y se permitió que una lagrima escapara de su ojo.

Ya iban tres días que no respondía los mensajes de su rubia amiga, le era difícil estar cerca de ella, solo imaginarse caminando a su lado la hacia estremecer, todavía era muy joven para aceptar sentimientos tan adultos. Tocaron la puerta de la sala de música.

-Pase- dijo sin quitar la vista de la partitura.

-Lamento molestarte- la voz grave la saco de sus pensamientos, frente a ella estaba para la causa de su estado de animo, la miraba con una sonrisa tranquila, sintiendo como si fuera culpable de algo.

-No hay problema- trato de disimular

-Estaba preocupada, no se nada de vos hace días- ¡por que tenia que seguir vistiendo como un chico!... la estaba empezando a exasperar.

-Es que estoy muy concentrada escribiendo y componiendo la melodía.

-Lo se, y me preocupa que te este costando- eso la sorprendió.

-Es que... estoy tratando de hacer algo diferente... ya sabes.. es un final- dijo volviendo a mirar la hoja, ¿desde cuando su letra era tan desprolija?

-Sos capaz de hacer cosas hermosas, solo deja fluir lo que sentís y las cosas saldrán solas

-Si...- la rubia la miro pensativa.

-Me voy... estaba preocupada, pero veo que estoy molestando.

-Haruka...- le era difícil estar cerca de ella, y al no poder ocultarlo, se estaban empezando a hacer mas lejanas, ellas, que habían sido llamadas "gemelas" en el pasado- ¿querías contarme algo?- pregunto en un esfuerzo por ocultar sus sentimientos.

-Mis padres aceptaron que haga la prueba- dijo ya de espaldas a ella.

-Me alegro, te va a ir bien.

-Gracias- volteo el rostro y le sonrió, ¡otra ves esa sonrisa que hacia que su mundo tambaleara!- y no te esfuerces mucho, sos la prodigio de violín en el conservatorio mas exigente del país, si sacas de adentro tuyo eso que te traba vas a poder resolver esto.

-¿Como lo sabes?- cuestiono sin querer en voz alta.

-Te conozco de hace años, cambie físicamente, pero sigo siendo yo- termino dedicándole otra de esas sonrisas que poco tiempo mas tarde causaría estragos en la secundaria, levanto su mano en señal de saludo y se fue dejándola sola. Lo ultimo que vio de ella fue su mano, en este mundo tan confuso que se creaba a su alrededor, lo que mas quería era ir corriendo y tomar aquella mano entre las suyas y que le brinde la seguridad que le faltaba. Busco en un cajón del mueble que tenia a su izquierda la hoja que escribió la primera vez, volvió a leer la letra e intento darle otra oportunidad, escribiendo el estribillo.

Salia del conservatorio al día siguiente, había tenido una reunión casi urgente con su profesor, faltaban tres días para el final, y la cantante del coro que le habían asignado, todavía no tenia la letra. Su actitud causaba una alarma en sus profesores, no era común que la niña atenta y responsable del conservatorio tuviera tanto atraso en una tarea, que no era ni mas ni menos que la mas importante de su carrera, por mas prodigio que sea necesitaba entregar las cosas a tiempo ya que eso influiría en la nota. Sin embargo no la preocupaba, se conocía a si misma y sabia que lo iba a lograr, caminaba por la calle distraída cuando miro si querer a la vereda de enfrente, una rubia alta de cabello corto que de lejos parecía un chico caminaba en paralelo a ella sin notarla. Lo primero que pensó fue en llamar la atención de la otra chica, pero algo dentro de si se lo impidió.

Algún día te voy a decir lo que aun no puedo decirte.

La chica al otra lado volteo y se encontró directo con sus ojos, la saludo y espero a que el semáforo cambiara para poder cruzar la calle y reunirse con ella. El destino se empecinaba en reunirla con quien era la causa de sus mudas lagrimas los últimos días.

-¿Como estas?

-Bien- respondió secamente, un espacio hasta ahora inexistente se había instalado entre las dos el cual parecía imposible de llenar.

-Me alegro- la tensión volvía a aparecer en el ambiente,- ¿y como va tu composición?

-Casi esta lista.

-¿Volves del conservatorio?

-Emmm... yo... si... si si, me reuní con mi profesor por unos detalles.

-Michiru yo... - comenzó a habla desviando la mirada- perdón.

-¿Por que?- se sorprendió, ¿había notado su cambio de humor? ¿se sentía culpable? ¿mal? iba a decirle... ¿que iba a decirle?

-Yo... no voy a poder ir a ver tu final- termino con pena, ¿era eso?... se sintió aliviada, aunque en otro momento el que su "mejor amiga" no estuviera en un día tan importante la habría apenado, pero por algún motivo el que ella no asistiera la relajo.

-Que pena- fingió- ¿por que?

-Es que la prueba para entrar al circuito es solo ese día, y ambos lugares quedan muy apartados, no se si voy a ser capaz de llegar, yo lo siento, quería apoyarte, vos hasta cantaste mi canción en cuando tuve que rendir, y yo no te voy a poder acompañar, estoy muy apenada... aunque si me lo pedís...

-Haruka esta bien- dijo con la voz mas dulce que pudo lograr- esto es importante para vos, ademas es una oportunidad muy buena para que vean tu talento en la pista, yo voy a estar bien ¿alguna ves estuve nerviosa en el escenario?

-Pero me apena realmente el no poder asistir- se veía muy triste al respecto, tenia que decir algo.

-No te preocupes, incluso si estamos separadas ocupándonos cada una de lo suyo, siempre vamos a estar juntas- rogaba por que la rubia tomara en serio aquellas palabras que se escuchaban bastante trilladas y simples.

-Voy a hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance por llegar, aunque sea tarde.

-Lo se, pero enfocate en tu prueba, no en mi, vas a lograrlo Haruka.

-Gracias, vos también, adiós - la rubia se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

-¡Haruka!-llamo de forma inconsciente y su amiga se dio vuelta-yo.. no... nada.. disculpa...

-¿seguro?, sabes que podes decirme lo que sea

-Si, perdón... solo adiós- dijo evitando que la otra chica notara como se quebraba su voz, entonces Haruka aun con la duda implantada en ella sobre lo que Michiru quería decirle se fue, dejando que otra de esas lagrimas que últimamente la tomaban pos sorpresa resbalara por el rostro de su amiga.

Ese día tomo el camino largo a casa, necesitaba despejar un poco su mente, cosa que fue en vano, al llegar subió al cuarto de música, saco la hoja llena de tachaduras, la volvió a leer, y cuando hubo terminado, la hizo un bollo y tiro lo mas lejos que pudo. Era hora de componer la partitura y olvidar esa letra tan triste y extraña hasta para ella misma.

Dos noches después, se revolvía entre las sabanas de su cama sin poder dormirse, tenia mil y un pensamientos rondando en su cabeza, había buscado en internet sobre esos sentimientos y el resultado la termino escandalizando, ¡no...ella no! ¡ella no podía sentirse así!, le era imposible aceptarlo, pero con solo imaginar el rostro de su rubia amiga se sonrojaba, y quería tenerla lo mas cerca posible, quería tomar su mano y abrazarla, decirle todo lo que sentía y que juntas transitaran el difícil camino que ese sentimiento le planteaba. Sentía como si ambas estuvieran destinadas a estar juntas, pero eso no podía ser ¡eso jamas podría ser!, lloraba bajo sus sabanas y finalmente las lagrimas se veían acompañada de sus sollozos ahogados. El mundo se había distorsionado para ella, finalmente dejaba salir todo lo que sentía al exterior por medio de aquel lamento. Se puso de pie, busco su bata y una ves cubierta se dirigió otra ves mas a la sala de música de su casa.

Al día siguiente seria su examen final, ya tenia la melodía lista, era una pieza que por momentos parecía tranquila, pero en las partes que acompañaban al estribillo y donde no había letra, explotaba, se volvía rápida, ágil y llevaba consigo a quien la escuchara, trasladaba a las personas a un mundo mas desesperado, donde alguien gritaba con todas sus fuerzas por poder liberar sin miedo todo lo que estaba en su interior.

Si hubiera sido por sus profesores, ya tendría desaprobado medio final, era la noche anterior y todavía no tenia terminada la letra que acompañaría la desgarrante melodía, la chica que cantaría esa canción había recibido ya un mail por parte de ella, donde le explicaba que simplemente no seria necesaria su presencia durante el final. Así como había hecho con Haruka, ella misma cantaría su canción.

Desarrugo lo mas posible la hoja con versos casi ilegibles por todas las veces que había borroneado y escrito sobre ellos, tomo una hoja en blanco y comenzó a pasar en limpio canción.

Finalmente era la mañana, solo tenia encima tres horas de sueño pero no se sentía cansada, al contrario, estaba muy decidida a dejar a todo el publico mudo, no seria la niña tímida que siempre se escondía detrás de su mejor amiga, la noche la había transformado en una joven mujer lista para enfrentar las cosas que ya no le serian posible ocultar.

Ingreso al edificio ignorando a todas las personas que la miraban sorprendidas ya sea por su actitud o por el bello cuerpo con el que se desplazaba, por mas que las evitaba, sabia que esas miradas la seguían y eso le daba aun mas fuerza y coraje. Finalmente había llegado el momento de lucir el precioso vestido aguamarina con decenas de capas de gasas vaporosas que apenas le llegaba a las rodillas, y tenia un escote que dejaba lucir sus hermosos atributos, que lindo seria que su rubia la vea así.

Uno de sus compañeros de clase la detuvo cuando iba a entrar al camerino para esperar su turno de rendir.

-Buenos días Michiru, felicidades por llegar al final- era un hombre adulto de unos cuarenta años que también daba su final ese día, solo que el había hecho su carrera en siete años y ella en tres, no era difícil detectar el tono de desdén que ponía en cada palabra.

-Felicidades también- respondió con su mejor sonrisa de niña inocente.

-Que no te de miedo, el final va a ser algo difícil, muchos ojos van a estar juzgando tu música a la espera de lo que puedas mostrarle.

-No se preocupe, estoy tranquila, hay cosas mas difíciles que esta- respondió ahora si con la verdad y seguridad en sus palabras, que hombre mas horrible, queriéndole infundir miedo a una simple niña, pensaba.

-Eso es seguro, todo va a salir bien- dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro desnudo de ella, cosa que automáticamente le desagrado.

Pero seria un momento difícil, eso lo tenia por seguro, pero ni el publico, ni sus profesores puntuandola, ni la situación de final la ponían mal, lo único que le inquietaba era gritarle sus sentimientos a todo el mundo, por suerte para ella la persona mas influyente en los últimos meses y culpable de esa canción, no estaría presente, lo que le quietaba un peso de encima, aunque en el fondo si le hubiera gustado que ella asista.

-¡Kahio!- llamaron después de lo que pareció una espera infinita, se paro decidida y salio a escena después de que la presentaran. Acomodo un micrófono en dirección al violín y otro que apuntaba a su rostro, respiro profundo y comenzó a tocar.

- _"Me pregunto por que no me puedo acercar y aparto la mirada aunque me gustes.._." - la audiencia la escuchaba atentamente- _"... no puedo decirte esto, pero tu me gustas..."_ \- y entonces tocaba una melodía desgarradora con el violín, si, las cosas estaban saliendo bien, solo se tenia que concentrarse un poco mas- _"...no e sido capaz de decirte que me gustas, cuando te veo a ti dudando me doy cuenta que todavía somos demasiado jóvenes..."_ \- era su impresión ¿o el publico se estaba incomodando?, mas, solo un poco mas- _"el espacio entre los dos no se llenara, somos como lineas paralelas, algún día te diré lo que no podía decir..."_ \- no... su voz la traicionaba, miraba a la audiencia que estaba muda y concentrada en ella, de pronto sentía que necesitaba ver la cabellera rubia entre la multitud para poder seguir, quería decirle todo, aunque fuera todavía muy chica, aunque el sentimiento que crecía en ella fuera una simple confusión, quería, no, necesitaba que ella lo sepa y poder afrontar ese temor juntas- _"...si tan solo pudiera correr a través del tiempo y crecer, en este mundo loco te abrazaría, por favor prométeme una cosa, que no cambiaras, quiero que me sonrías como lo haces ahora..."_ \- en esa parte solo había canción por lo que había dejado de usar el instrumento, esperaba ser capaz de continuar tocando, aun con las inevitables lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas delicadamente- _"... si tan solo el tiempo volara y pudiera crecer..."-_ lo había conseguido- _"en este mundo confuso sostendría tus manos"_ \- casi con desesperación toco lo que quedaba de melodía y bajo un violín en medio de una audiencia llena de gente que no le interesaba, pero que la aplaudía de pie.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Buenos días/tardes/noches! Acá una nueva entrega, en este caso me inspire con el tema Rough (que es de mis favoritos!), recuerden que todas las canciones de estas historias son del grupo coreano GFRIEND (unas seis nenas muy cutes!). El tema que use en el capitulo anterior (creo que no lo aclare) se llama "Say mi Name".**

 **La próxima historia va como a... cerrar este "arco argumental" sobre el comienzo de la relación entre estas dos sailors que me encantan!, y después ya si viene un salto y cambiamos pagina :)**

 **Si les gusto o quieren comentar algo siéntanse libres de hacerlo :)**  
 **Se me cuidan!~**


	3. Me gustas tu

**_~Me gustas tu~_**

Por fin había llegado el tan esperado primer día de clases, a las ocho y media de la mañana al auto de la familia Tenho paso a buscarla por su casa para que ambas comiencen juntas esta nueva etapa. Estaba tan nerviosa como tranquila, comenzar de cero en un grupo nunca era fácil, pero estaba feliz de poder hacerlo junto a su Haruka.

El final de violín había sido un éxito, la audiencia termino aplaudiendo su composición de pie y fue felicitada por todo el mundo, hasta un responsable del colegio Mugen que estaba presente, se acerco a ella para notificarle que en ese mismo instante podría considerarse una alumna del prestigioso colegio. Hubiera deseado que la rubia estuviera con ella en ese momento, pero en un punto su ausencia fue mejor, así tendría otra forma de expresar el (ahora claro) sentimiento que tenia por ella, ya que desde que la vio bajar del auto al volver de sus vacaciones, había comenzado a experimentar cosas a las cuales ya podía darles un nombre. Una mucama toco su puerta, anunciándole que ya estaban esperando por ella en la entrada, por lo que se vio por ultima ves al espejo, puso una bonita vincha negra en su cabeza y salio.

-Buenos días señorita, adelante- saludo el chófer del auto al tiempo que le abría la puerta para que suba.

-Hola- la saludo tímidamente a Haruka cuando se sentó junto a ella en el asiento trasero del vehículo.

-Buenos días- respondió, toda la seguridad que sentia se desvaneció en ese preciso momento.

-¿El uniforme masculino?- pregunto sorprendía al ver a su acompañante

-Si, es mas cómodo, nunca me gusto usar faldas. Cuando tuve la entrevista con uno de los directivos le plantee la posibilidad, y me dijo que no había problema...

-Que bueno- respondió encontrando muy interesante el pestillo para poner el seguro en el auto.

-Si... hablo sobre algo de explotar las capacidades y la personalidad, pero no le preste mucha mas atención... - el silencio se apodero del auto. Las dos sabían que las cosas habían cambiado a como eran hace unos meses, pero no hablaban del tema, todavía estaban a un paso de diferencia entre ellas, esperando a que esa distancia se acorte solo a centímetros. Tenían claro que la presencia de la otra significaba mucho dentro de su vida y era algo que no deseaban perder jamas, ambas sabían que tenían una charla pendiente, y que llegado el momento tendrían que poner todos sus sentimientos sobre la mesa, pero bastante era ahora tener que lidiar con el primer día del clases.

Después de unos minutos llegaron finalmente a la prestigiosa institución, eran tres lujosos edificios que abarcaban desde kinder hasta la universidad, y lo mejor de lo mejor de la sociedad cursaba sus estudios allí. No mas bajar del auto las dos chicas llamaron automáticamente la atención, una por su gran belleza y la otra por parecer un chico guapo. Ignoraron las miradas e ingresaron seguras al edificio donde ya sabían que iban a cursar.

No mas entrar pareció hacerse un silencio en el lugar, los alumnos que se encontraban esperando para ingresar a sus aulas, se detenían a mirar a la encantadora pareja, y rápidamente comenzaron las habladurías sobre ellas, algunos mencionaban la belleza que era Michiru, con aquel cuerpo lleno de lindas curvas, su cabello color aguamarina, sus ojos azul profundo, otros hablaban de que era una prodigio en el violín y de su inteligencia y astucia; la otra chica no se quedaba atrás, llamaba la atención por su físico y fácilmente la confundían con un chico, varias hablaban por lo bajo de su rubio y despeinado cabello, aquellos ojos brillantes de color oliva y la expresión de seguridad en su rostro, hasta algunos varones hacían referencia a "el corredor de autos mas joven en el circuito de la ciudad". Fuera como fuese, el comienzo de su educación en secundaria alta, había sido todo menos discreto, y era por que ellas naturalmente atraían a las personas.

Quince pisos sobre el nivel del mar, en una habitación con veinticinco lujosos pupitres y con una pared completamente de vidrio que daba al exterior, ingresaron ambas chicas, buscaron sus ubicaciones en una lista y se encontraron con que Haruka se sentaría detrás de todo, y Michiru entre las primeras filas, esto las desalentó, aunque de todas formas seguirían estando juntas y no separadas en diferentes colegios como hasta entonces.

Solo al sentarse Haruka en su lugar, dos chicas se le acercaron a hablarle.

-Hola lindo, ¿como te llamas?- preguntaba una descarada pelirroja de cabello lacio mientras se sentaba apenas sobre el pupitre de la rubia.

-Haruka- respondió simplemente sin sacar a la chica de su error.

-¿Te aceptaron por ser tan guapo?- consulto una chica bajita de pelo corto rubio con rulos.

-Ademas de por ese hecho, es por ser un joven corredor de autos- dijo cruzándose de brazos y recostándose sobre la silla, Michiru prestaba atención a la conversación desde lejos, ¿por que de pronto era tan creída? ¿seria que le gustaba la atención que estaba recibiendo de esas arpías?, no podía luchar contra el sentimiento de celos que sentía al ver que la rubia mantenía una charla amena con desconocidas, cuando con ella apenas si cruzaban palabras.

-Escuche por ahí que ademas sos pianista ¿es verdad?- volvió a hablar la pelirroja.

-Si, me recibí hace unos meses en el conservatorio de la ciudad.

-¡Es genial!, a mi también me gusta la música, es mas era una idol escolar en secundaria baja, y espero crecer mas ahora que estoy en secundaria alta- hablo emocionada la rubia.

-¡A nadie le interesa tu historia!- la reto la otra chica.

-A mi me interesa- llamo la atención Haruka- quiero conocer sobre mis compañeras de curso.

-¡Entonces te cuento!, yo soy la Mimi, futura idol, representante de la cátedra de "Artes Escénicas" del colegio ¡y un encanto de persona!.

-¡Debe ser genial ser representante!, ¿eres la mas destacada no?- se sorprendió Haruka.

-¡Claro claro!, es por que soy un prodigio, soy muy talentosa y tengo una voz encantadora...

-Y yo soy la representante de "Etiqueta y filosofía" del colegio- la corto la pelirroja- mi nombre es Yuko- agrego tendiéndole la mano a Haruka, quien para sorpresa de todas, incluso de Michiru, tomo su mano y atraiéndola a sus labios le dio un dulce beso. Aquel acto hizo que las mejillas de Yuko se volvieran completamente carmín, y las de Michiru perdieran todos los colores. Por suerte en ese momento entro el profesor y dio comienzo a la clase, haciendo que las tres chicas se separaran.

-¿Haruka almorzás con nosotras?- pregunto Mimi tomando a la rubia del brazo no mas tocar el timbre, Haruka levanto la vista y busco a Michiru, quien desde su lugar le sonrió.

-Lo lamento damitas, pero no puedo...

-¡Vamos!, somos lindas y educadas, ¡ven con nosotras!- Haruka conocía a Michiru, era muy tímida y le costaba hacer amigos, no quería dejarla sola aquel primer día, Mimi noto que estaba distraída y miro hacia donde la otra chica se encontraba- ¿es tu novia?- pregunto sin mas, ahora fueron los colores de Haruka los que abandonaron su rostro.

-Eso... ella... es...

-¡Entonces no lo es!- sentencio Yuko, tomando el otro brazo de la rubia-¡vamos que el tiempo corre!

-Lo lamento, otro día sera- dijo librándose del agarre de las dos chicas y dirigiéndose hacia donde Michiru la esperaba. En silencio salieron del aula y fuero a almorzar al pequeño parque del colegio.

-Estas haciendo amigos rápido...- hablo finalmente Michiru.

-Ellas solo me quieren por que parezco un chico...

-Pero pareces llevarte bien...

-Están siendo amables... es todo...- el silencio volvió a reinar entre las dos, ¿por que se había implantado tanta distancia?

-¿Queres?- dijo ofreciéndole parte de la vianda que había llevado.

-Gracias... tu mamá cocina muy rico...

-¿Volvemos a casa juntas?

-Claro, después... ¿queres quedarte a dormir en casa?- Michiru se sorprendió de que su rubia recordara aquello, era una promesa que se habían hecho hace mucho tiempo, "después de su primer día de clases juntas, se quedarían a dormir en casa de alguna de ellas para hablar del colegio", claro que eso había sido cuando tenían doce años.

-Yo... no se si pueda... no avise en casa, y mañana tenemos colegio, y es que... ya sabes... si nos quedamos hablando hasta tarde...- ¿como decirle que ya no seria lo mismo compartir la cama? ¿que tenia ganas de abrazarla y quizás hasta...?¿besarla?, miro los labios de Haruka unos segundos y se sonrojo ante la idea y mas al descubrir que tenia ganas de hacer justo eso.

-Veo...- dijo la rubia a su lado bajando la vista al cesped- entonces quizás después...

-¡Si si... después!- dijo volviendo en si, su amiga se veía algo decepcionada- pero volvemos juntas, nuestras casas quedan para el mismo lado- agrego, y el comentario surtió un efecto positivo ya que Haruka la miro y le dedico una de esas lindas y seductoras sonrisas suyas... ¡y otra vez el sonrojo!, eso se estaba yendo de su control.

A las tres de la tarde sonó el timbre que daba por finalizado el primer día de clases. Guardaron sus cosas y salieron rápidamente del aula, evitando así que Mimi o Yuko detuvieran a Haruka, y a la ves llamando la atención de toda la clase.

-Entonces... ¿ya empezaste en el circuito?- pregunto Michiru tímidamente mientras caminaban una junto a la otra.

-Si, después de que me aceptaran comencé a practicar, dicen que están sorprendidos de mi talento para conducir.

-Que bueno, me alegra por vos...

-Gracias...

-Y... ¿cuando vas a correr?

-Posiblemente en una muestra dentro de un mes, pero depende de como valla en las practicas.

-Voy a ir a verte...

-Eso espero... Michiru... - Haruka se detuvo en medio del camino y se paro frente a la otra chica mirándola fijamente- tu final de violín... yo... -Michiru sin poder evitarlo palideció de pronto.

-Me fue bien a la gente le gusto una pena que no llegaras mis profesores me felicitaron todo fue genial me pusieron un diez- hablaba rápidamente casi atropellando sus palabras.

-Lo se, era obvio, no tenias por que preocuparte, pero lo que te quería decir.. yo... ese día...

-Fue todo muy rápido me hubiera gustado que estés estaba tan nerviosa y tan concentrada sentía que me temblaban las piernas te cante todos mis sentimientos había tanta gente fue mas difícil de lo que pensaba.

-¿Como?- pregunto sorprendida.

-¡Si, me puse nerviosa!, no creí que me afectara tanto el hecho de que me evaluaran frente a un publico tan numeroso, aunque sabia que no me harían una devolución ahí en vivo pero...

-No no, antes que eso

-¿Que?, ¿que dije?- la pregunta la sorprendía, ¿había dicho algo sin darse cuenta?

-Dijiste algo de cantar sentimientos

-Emmm... yo... que cante todos mis sentimientos

-¿Y que sentimientos eran esos?- Haruka la miraba de una forma muy seria.

-Cosas.. solo.. cosas que se me venían a la cabeza y las escribía, palabras sueltas nada mas, las tiraba sobre la hoja y les daba forma.

-¿Solo eso?

-Si si, solo eso- después de tantos años, sabia que la rubia no estaba convencida, pero así y todo decidió callar y retomaron la marcha en silencio, caminaban una al lado de la otra y por poco sus manos casi se juntaban, Michiru quería terminar con esa horrible distancia que había entre las dos, pero solo ella parecía tener una sensación especial al estar junto a Haruka.

-¿Paso mañana a buscarte?- le pregunto cuando estuvieron en una esquina en la que se tendrían que separar.

-No lo se.. es que... nosotras llamamos mucho la atención.

-¿Preferís venir sola?

-Creo que si, o al menos por un tiempo...

-¿Pero vamos a dormir juntas algún día?

-Si- le aseguro con una sonrisa mirándola directamente a los ojos, que mas quisiera en ese momento que despedirla con un tierno beso.

Conforme los días se iban volviendo semanas, y las semanas meses, aumentaba la popularidad de las dos chicas, así como los rumores sobre ellas. Haruka era conocida por todas las chicas e incluso recibía confesiones románticas al menos una cada dos semanas, ademas de eso destacaba en los deportes y su sola presencia hacia que los otros alumnos la respetaran; ya varios sabían que era una mujer, pero así y todo a nadie parecía importarle su forma de vestir o sus modos coquetos con las chicas. Ademas de eso, la rubia era cada ves mas famosa por ser una joven corredora y estaba escalando rápidamente en el ranking del país, nadie descartaba que pronto saliera del circuito "junior" para pasar directamente a competir contra los corredores mas experimentados.

Michiru por su parte no se quedaba detrás, su belleza resaltaba a la del resto de sus compañeras, lo que atraía miradas de respeto y envidia, ademas de que la mitad de alumnado masculino del colegio (incluyendo a algunos estudiantes de la universidad) buscaban en vano llamar su atención, pues por un lado estaba su timidez, y por el otro Haruka, quien miraba con recelo a los jóvenes que intentaban acercarse a ella (acción que explicaba diciendo que ella era mucho para cualquiera de esos chicos). Sus profesores le tenían gran estima por sus buenas notas y su talento para el arte de la pintura y la música, así también por su modo cortés de actuar frente a cualquier persona, todas esas cualidades le daban un aire misterio que cautivaba a quien la mire.

Pero ella no era feliz con eso, si bien seguían hablando y compartiendo muchas cosas, su rubia se alejaba cada ves mas, la atención de Haruka era requerida por mucha gente, y ella en su afán de cumplir con todos, terminaba por apartarse sin querer, de la chica callada y reservada, que a cuatro meses de haber comenzado las clases, todavía no había logrado hacer ningún amigo.

Dos meses mas tarde, aquello que tanto se veía llegar finalmente ocurrió, una invernal tarde de lunes Haruka recibió la gran noticia de su ascenso a un rango mayor en el circuito. Toda su familia lo festejo, era la primer persona en pasar de nivel tan rápidamente y a tan corta edad, la joven definitivamente tenia talento para manejar un vehículo a gran velocidad prácticamente sin cometer errores, por lo que a partir de la próxima temporada se codearía mano a mano con los adultos que ya tenían años de experiencia en las altas velocidades. Para celebrar el acontecimiento la familia de la chica en cuestión, organizo una pequeña reunión con los demás familiares y personas cercanas a ella. Seria una sena informal por la noche, pero eso no quitaba que Michiru se debatiera entre vestir como una princesa de cuentos, o como una chica común que va a visitar a un amigo de años.

Los últimos meses habían sido los mas pesados hasta el momento en su vida, no solo por que cada ves Haruka estaba mas lejos de ella, si no por que ademas las veces que estaban juntas a solas, se generaba mucha tensión entre las dos, las conversaciones eran triviales y los diálogos cortos, era como si perdiera la voz en presencia de ella. Durante mucho tiempo había buscado una respuesta a esta situación, pero siempre se topaba con la misma, le gustaba... su amiga le gustaba... una chica le gustaba... era inevitable sentir que el corazón le latía mas rápidamente al estar a su lado, y quería tenerla junto a ella por las noches, para poder sentirse segura en sus brazos, tal como era antes. Quería cortar las distancias, ¿pero como decirle... "me gustas"?. Pensar que algo que para ella era tan complicado, para otras chicas era tan simple... ¿o quizás no?, mas fácil que para ella lo era seguro.

Entre tantas cosas que pensaba, el lunes se convirtió en sábado por la noche y se vio a si misma subiendo al auto de la familia para ir a casa de la familia Tenho a celebrar el reciente ascenso de la corredora. No mas llegar saludo a las poco mas de diez personas que se encontraban en el lugar y se topo de frente con la protagonista de la velada.

-Felicitaciones... otra ves- dijo con su mejor sonrisa, tratando de ocultar todos sus sentimientos bajo una mascara.

-Se dice buenas noches, pero acepto eso también- respondió su amiga vestida con un pantalón negro, camisa blanca y sweater azul marino, se veía tan bien.

-Buenas noches entonces- le volvió a sonrisa.

-Estas muy linda- adiós a la mascara, sus mejillas la traicionaron volviéndose de aquel molesto carmesí, - y te ves todavía mas linda cuando te sonrojas- dijo acercándose a ella mientras le acariciaba el cabello- su aroma era tan atrayente, estaba como hechizada ante la presencia de la chica mas alta, su mundo se reducía a ella. Los padres de Haruka que se acercaron a saludarla la sacaron de ese micro mundo.

-Buenas noche Michiru... ¡pero que preciosa estas!

-Buenas noches señor y señora Tenho.

-Vamos chicas, ya estamos todos, y la cena esta servida- ambas se separaron y ocuparon los puestos en la mesa, no eran mas de veinte invitados en total, todos amigos y familiares. La charla en la mesa era amena, centrada en el reciente logro y como eso influiría en su vida, ya que ahora tendría mas horas de entrenamiento, y que dar aparte notas periodísticas y reportajes, pues la figura publica de Haruka no pasaba desapercibida, si antes era popular ahora lo seria aun mas. Todo eso a la chica en cuestión parecía agradarle, pues su ego se veía alimentado desde todos lados y como una típica adolescente le gustaba aquella atención.

Dos horas y media después y a un metro de distancia de la rubia, los sentimientos de Michiru se veían agotados, por lo que al terminar la cena, aprovecho el momento en el que todos se pusieron de pie para ir a la sala de estar a tomar café, para separarse del grupo y salir al jardín en busca de aire fresco. Al irse tan rápido, no contemplo que afuera de la casa, hacían casi dos grados bajo cero debido a la época invernal, ademas de que parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a nevar. Así y todo prefería estar un tiempo lejos de aquella chica.

Se cubrió con sus brazos, el vestido que llevaba era ajustado hasta la cintura, continuaba acampanado hasta las rodillas, y no contaba mas que con dos simples breteles para sostenerlo a su cuerpo, cosa que le dejaba toda la parte del escote y sus brazos completamente al descubierto. Levanto la vista fijándola en el cielo, una parte se había despejado, mostrando a una luna llena pura y redonda y algunas estrellas, de pronto una brillante nube blanca tapo aquella resplandeciente luz.

-¡Michiru!- volteo al escuchar su nombre, solo para encontrarse con la dueña de todos sus sentimientos corriendo hacia ella,- no salgas así en medio de una noche tan fría ¡te vas a enfermar! - su movimiento fue tan rápido, que antes de poder evitarlo, ya se encontraba rodeada de esos cálidos brazos que tanto quería, y con la rubia acercándola hacia ella.

-Es que... yo solo quería tomar un poco de aire...

-Y esta bien, pero no salgas así sin mas, pronosticaron nieve para hoy.

-Lo lamento...¡achu!- el estornudo la tomo por sorpresa.

-¡Te lo dije!, entremos.

-¡No!

-¿Por que no?- "por que quiero quedarme así con vos un poco mas" fue lo primero que vino a su mente.

-Es que quiero despejarme un poco... - fue lo primero que salio de sus labios. Haruka la aproximo mas a su cuerpo para darle calor, ella también había salido sin un abrigo de la casa, y aunque estaba mas vestida que Michiru, también sentía sentir frío.

-¿Que te pasa?- pregunto sorpresivamente, Michiru se abrazo todavía mas a ella y con una mano apretó el sweater de la chica en la que estaba prácticamente apoyada.

-¿Con que?

-Últimamente, estas mas distante, ¿hice algo mal?- se separo un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos, se veía realmente preocupada.

-No, Ruka no pasa nada, en serio- el semblante de su amiga no cambiaba, no la estaba creyendo.

-Te conozco, algo no esta bien... Michiru se que... yo puedo ser un poco torpe, no descarto haber hecho algo que sin querer te molestara, pero por favor, no te alejes de mi- dijo volviendo a atraerla mas sobre su cuerpo, Michiru lleno sus pulmones con el perfume de la rubia.

-De verdad, lamento si estuve distante... es solo que... no es muy fácil...

-¿Que cosa?- pregunto, era el momento, ahora seria valiente y se confesaría, volvió sus ojos hacia los de la chica mas alta, era como si algo especial se sintiera entre ellas, Haruka pareció notar que Michiru se debatía en su interior, era algo muy importante, y quería escucharlo atentamente, pero aquellos ojos decían otra cosa, su mano izquierda la traiciono, originalmente la había puesto en la espalda de la chica mas bajita para acercarla a ella y darle calor, pero ahora subía por la espalda de la otra, jugaba con esos risos aguamarina tan bellos y se detenía en la nuca, la rodeaba hasta llegar al mentón, a sus labios. Ninguna de las dos supo en que momento se habían acercado tanto que sentían una el aliento de la otra, Michiru entorno un poco los ojos, dejándose llevar, ¿frío?, ya no se sentía el frío.

-¡Chicas que hacen ahí afuera!- la voz de la madre de Haruka las saco de su cálida burbuja, se distanciaron rápidamente y miraron sorprendidas.

-¡Saranjeyó!- dijo en una voz tan baja que era casi un murmullo.

-¿Que cosa?- pregunto la rubia sin comprender, ¡Michiru se veía tan tierna con las mejillas sonrojadas!

-Eso pasa- respondió escuetamente y entro a la casa, dejando perpleja a su amiga, lejos de aclarar las cosas, todo se había vuelto mas confuso.

Llegaron a su casa cerca de las doce de la madrugada, no mas entrar a su cuarto se tiro sobre la cama con todo y vestido, habían tenido un momento muy desafortunado al llegar justo la madre de Haruka a interrumpir la escena, ¿pero... y si eso no hubiera pasado?, ¿que habría ocurrido?, ¿realmente se estaban por besar?, con su rostro escondido en la almohada trataba de recordar el dulce y cautivante aroma de Haruka, como le hubiera gustaba quedarse mas tiempo con ella, quedarse para siempre, sin que nada las separara ni las juzgara. No quería pensar en lo que seria estar lejos de ella, pero tampoco pensar lo que seria estar con ella, ¿como lo tomarían sus padres?, ¿que pasaría en el colegio?. La habían criado para ser siempre la niña modelo, perfecta y recatada, quien algún día se casaría con un hombre ejemplar y formaría una familia, seria la que el día de mañana heredaría las acciones de la empresa familiar y se tendría que hacer cargo de continuar y agrandar el negocio. Pero, ¿quería eso para ella?, lo único que deseaba era estar con su amiga, volverla su novia ¡y que importaba lo demás!, un mundo difícil con ella era mejor que un mundo infeliz sin ella. Se podrían cuidar la una a la otra, si estaban juntas no le temería a nada, solo esperaba que Haruka pudiera atar cabos y comprender aquello que había querido decirle. No supo en que momento se durmió, pero a la mañana noto que estaba resfriada y que seguía con el mismo vestido que la noche anterior.

El refriado se agravo y termino teniéndola una semana completa en su casa, durante ese tiempo no había recibido un solo mensaje de Haruka, ni siquiera para preguntarle como estaba de salud. El tiempo paso y volvió al colegio, pero no se encontró con la rubia, sus compañeros le comentaron que debido a su trabajo (ya que tenia un sueldo como corredora), ahora pasaba menos tiempo en el colegio y que algunas materias las rendía de forma virtual. El no verla era un alivio que la ponía nerviosa, si no se cruzaban no tendría que dar explicaciones, pero Haruka se había vuelto el aire que necesitaba para respirar y no tenerla cerca suyo le resultaba doloroso, sus días de soledad, se volvían mas pesados y aburridos que cuando la otra estaba pero casi no cruzaban palabras.

Dos semanas después de que Michiru se reincorporara, la rubia finalmente apareció, por supuesto antes de poder acercarse a ella, tuvo que esperar a que todas sus fans femeninas reclamaran un poco de su atención, cuando finalmente se fueron, con un poco de precaución fue finalmente a saludarla.

-Hola

-Hola- respondió sonriendole como a todas sus fans, -¿estas mejor?

-Si

-Te dije que te ibas a enfermar.

-Lo se, fui descuidada

-Michiru...

-¿Como vas en el circuito?- le pregunto fingiendo no haber escuchado lo ultimo que la otra dijo.

-Emmm... bien.. eso va bien...

-Que bueno, pero no descuides tus estudios...

-No lo voy a hacer, es un poco complicado poder cumplir con todo, pero no te preocupes, voy a poder- la campana sonó anunciando el comienzo de las clases, y ambas debieron ocupar sus puestos en el salón para dar comienzo a la jornada escolar.

El ritmo volvía a la normalidad, Haruka no había hablado con ella sobre aquella extraña palabra, y la distancia entre las dos seguía siendo como hasta ahora, nada había cambiado. Michiru tenia guardada en una caja dentro de su armario, todas las fotos y objetos que le recordaban momentos lindos con Haruka, aunque sea a eso quería protegerlo del tiempo, y que nada le ocurriese, "por favor, aunque estemos distanciadas, espero que vos también conserves todas esas cosas linda que te unen a mi" pensaba tratando de que su mascara no se cayera, y las lagrimas terminen saliendo de sus ojos.

El invierno caía desde el cielo sobre ellas dos, Michiru quería romper con la distancia, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, su timidez acababa por alejarla todavía mas de quien quería, y la situación parecía ser cada ves mas irreversible. El frío paso dándole lugar a un climas mas cálido, la primavera acababa de empezar cuando una tarde al salir del colegio, Haruka llamo su atención como no lo había hecho en meses y le pidió que la acompañara al salir de clases. Un poco asombrada por tan repentina petición, acepto, quizás finalmente podría dar otro paso para estar mas cerca de ella.

Caminaron en silencio por la ribera del río, las primeras flores estaban comenzando a brotar al mismo tiempo que la nieve al derretirse. El paisaje frente a ellas era mucho mas cálido que antes. De pronto Haruka se detuvo en la marcha.

-Me fui de casa- dijo sin mas.

-¿Que?, ¿por que? ¿que paso?- pregunto entre sorprendida y alarmada.

-Al ser conductora matriculada en el circuito, tengo a mi disposición un pequeño departamento cerca de la pista, ya esta a mi nombre, por lo que sera mio de ahora en mas.

-Pero Haruka, ¿por que?, ¿estabas mal en tu casa?- la noticia la había tomado por sorpresa, no podía imaginar una sola razón por la que su amiga abandonara a su cálida familia, el que su casa quedara a una hora de viaje del circuito no parecía ser un impedimento tan grande como para que ella tomara la decisión de irse sin mas.

-Ellos no me aceptan...

-¡Tus padres te adoran!- su amiga tenia la mirada perdida, ni siquiera se había vuelto para hablarle de frente, seguía en la misma posición que se había detenido, por lo que ella tuvo que rodearla con sus pies para poder hablarle de frente.

-No, nunca les gusto anda de mi, ni mi comportamiento cuando era niña, ni ahora de grande, pero es mejor, así puedo ser libre, sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie, puedo manejarme sola- Michiru la abrazo, cosa que saco a la chica de sus pensamientos e hizo que finalmente ponga atención en ella. Realmente debía haber pasado algo muy grabe en la vida de la rubia.

-Eso no es así, ellos te apoyaron cuando decidiste dejar de tocar el piano, y también estaban muy contentos con tu ascenso...

-¡Eso era mentira!, me dijeron toda la verdad hace un mes, por eso decidí irme, si no me aceptan como soy, no voy a fingir frente a ellos... los decepcione- aquella afirmación era como un balde de agua fría, ¿tan mal estaba aquella relación sin que nadie lo notara?.

-Entonces... ahora...

-Vivo sola en ese lugar, es mucho mas chico que mi casa, pero tengo a mi disposición un comedor y alguien que se encarga de la limpieza, todo provisto por el circuito, soy mas importante para ellos que para mi familia.

-¿Tus superiores no dijeron nada?

-Ellos quieren tenerme el mayor tiempo posible en la pista, si mis padres estaban de acuerdo en firmar mi emancipación no tenían problema.

-¿Emancipación?- pregunto todavía mas sorprendida y aun agarrada a la cintura de la rubia.

-Si, eso quería contarte, desde ayer a la tarde soy un adulto a los ojos de la ley, ya puedo tomar mis propias decisiones sin que nadie se haga cargo por mi...

-Pero Haruka no lo entiendo... ¿que fue lo que paso para que aquella relación se terminara?, algo tuvo que ser un detonante- la rubia la miro fijamente a los ojos como buscando una respuesta en ella, después de unos instantes desvió finalmente la mirada.

-Me enamore- dijo bajando su tono de voz, las piernas le temblaron a Michiru, ¿se había enamorado?, ¿SU rubia se había fijado en alguien?, ¡y eso había sido tan grave como para que sus padres decidieran terminar toda relación con ella!, podía sentir como se estaba poniendo cada ves mas pálida.

-Que... eso... ¿que tiene eso de malo?- pregunto con un hilo de voz bajando su mirada al suelo, se había separado un poco de ella, empezaba a sentir que necesitaba aire.

-Michiru yo...- la rubia la tomo de los hombros y la termino de separar de su cuerpo, la miraba directamente los ojos otra ves, Michiru contenía la respiración- me enamore de una chica, y eso fue lo que no les gusto- termino desviando su mirada al piso. No sabia que contestar ¿podía ser que su amiga estuviera pasando por la misma situación?

-Si ellos te quieren, tienen que aceptarlo- dijo de una y sin saber de donde había sacado fuerzas para decir aquellas palabras.

-¡No lo aceptan!- dijo un tanto enojada,- ¡encima ni siquiera se si ella siente lo mismo!

-¿Como?, ¿no lo hablaste con esa chica?

-¡No!, ¡no es fácil decir algo así, y menos a alguien de tu mismo sexo!, ¿que tanto crees que se espantaría?

-¡El sentimiento es el mismo, por mas de que provenga de un hombre o una mujer!- ¿esas palabras las estaba diciendo ella?, estaba sorprendida de si misma en ese momento. Se sentó sobre la suave hierva recién crecida, y sin decir nada Haruka la imito colocándose a su lado.

-¿Planeaste confesarte?

-Te dije que no es fácil- ya no parecía molesta, solo triste, Michiru tomo una flor que estaba a su lado y fue quitándole los pétalos uno a uno, cuando los tuvo a todos en sus manos, los tiro al viento quien se los llevo lejos de ellas.

-Espero que este amor te pueda alcanzar- dijo mirando como se perdían de su vista. Haruka la miraba atentamente en silencio, prestando atención a cada cosa que hacia- te quiero conmigo por siempre, ¿puedes sentir mi amor aunque no diga nada?, eres la única persona que puede recoger mi corazón- ese era el momento- Haruka...- su amiga la miraba fijamente, le sonrió lo mas tranquilamente que pudo tratando de ignorar el fuerte palpitar de su corazón, ya no podía tener mas tiempo las palabras guardadas dentro de ella, tenia que ser valiente,-yo si comprendo lo difícil que es...

-¿Como?

-A mi también me pasa algo así... con una chica... Haruka... _me gustas tu..._

El final de las clases las encontró con sus vidas un poco mas acomodadas que en las ultimas semanas. Vivir solas era difícil, pero era mejor estar así que separadas, nunca mas se iban a distanciar, todo había vuelto a ser como antes entre ellas, e incluso eran mas cercanas. El departamento era chico, solo tenia una pieza que compartían, un baño y una pequeña cocina comedor, pero no necesitaban nada mas.

-¿Entonces no te dejaron sacar nada?- le preguntaba Haruka una mañana de sábado mientras desayunaban.

-Nada de mis cosas, dicen que todo eso me lo pagaron ellos, ahora que soy independiente voy a tener que valermelas sola y desde cero, solo puede traer una caja con recuerdos nuestros de cuando eramos mas chicas- estiro su mano sobre la mesa para tomar la de quien ahora finalmente era su novia. Sus padres habían reprobado completamente aquella relación "inmoral", y cuando les planteo su emancipación para ir a vivirse con la rubia no dudaron en firmar los papeles, no querían hacerse cargo de las "desviada" de su hija. Comprendía entonces por que Haruka había preferido dejar todo atrás, era doloroso despedirse de las personas que tanto la habían querido y apoyado, pero mas doloroso seria no poder estar junto a quien amaba.

-Pero vas a necesitar algo de ropa para ir a la entrevista con el productor de música, no podes presentarte con el uniforme escolar- dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella- hoy vamos a comparte algo bonito- dijo sonriendole al otro lado de la mesa.

-Pero... Ruka...

-Es verdad, ademas no te olvides que gano dinero como corredora y por cada carrera en la que participo, te puedo dar el gusto- terminado el desayuno salieron de paseo con el cielo completamente despejado sobre ellas.

-Sabes algo...- dijo Haruka una ves que se sentaron en el asiento de una plaza a descansar después de las compras, estaban abrazadas como siempre.

-¿Que cosa?

-Nunca te lo dije... pero llegue a tu final de violín, la prueba tardo menos de lo que esperaba, y entre a la sala un minuto antes de que te anunciaras- Michiru se sorprendió y volteo su cabeza para mirarla,- me gusto mucho tu canción... durante un tiempo me negué a creer que esas palabras iban dirigidas a mi, pero... algo me hizo ver que aunque quizás no las habías escrito por mi, yo si sentía algo muy fuerte, y no lo podía evitar, me superaba, no sabia como estar mas cerca tuyo...- Michiru se estiro y deposito un pequeño beso en los labios de la rubia, ¡que bien se sentía poder hacerlo!

-No digas mas... si... cada palabra fue por vos... ¿tu canción también verdad?

-Si... fue tan difícil...

-jajaja.. ya esta, ya paso ¿estamos juntas ahora no?- dijo dedicándole su mejor sonrisa sin tener la necesidad de esconderse tras una mascara.

-Si... y siempre va a ser así... espero que no me olvides cuando te conviertas en violinista famosa.

-¡Nunca!... ademas no se si me van a aceptar...

-¡Seguro va a salir bien!, si no siempre va a estar la corredora famosa que te de todos los gustos- volvió a besarla, no podía evitarlo, Haruka era presumida, pero no le quitaba todo lo lindo de su personalidad- nunca descubrí lo que significaba...

-¿Que cosa?- pregunto

- _Saranjeyó_ \- respondió.

-Jajaja pero si te lo dije muchas beses... - rió ante una confundida rubia. SU rubia.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Aish que chuu~**

 **Aclaración: _Saranjeyó_ , es una manera mas o menos formal de decirle a alguien que te gusta en el idioma coreano, ¿a que viene esto?, bueno, la canción en la que inspire esta historia es un tema en idioma coreano que usa el termino " _me gustas tu_ " en español. Mi razonamiento fue el siguiente: "tema coreano CON frase en español" - "fic español CON frase en coreano". Fin 8D**

 **Espero no haberlos confundido xP ... la próxima ya cambia de Outer, se viene una de mis favoritas!.**

 **Se cuidan!**


	4. Click

**_~Click~_**

-Auch!- otra ves la bebe se había prendido con sus dulces manitas a su hermoso cabello lacio tan lindo y cuidado, no solo lo tironeaba si no que ademas amenazaba con llevárselo a la boca como tantas otras veces, -¡no bebe!

-Te ayudo- dijo su colega sailor quitando el cabello de la mano de la pequeña Hotaru, quien todavía no cumplía ocho meses de edad. Michiru había sido mas practica, tenia todos sus hermosos bucles sujetos en un rodete para prever esa situación.

-Gracias- tendría que recurrir a ese método ella también, la única que no tenia ese problema era Haruka, su cabello era corto, no usaba aretes ni collares, por lo que terminaba poniendo en jaque a la pequeña. Hotaru pareció molestarse cuando se vio sin su "juguete a ser explorado".

-No hay por que, pero Set, vas a tener que acostumbrarte a atarte el pelo ademas de estar sin accesorios, al menos cuando estés cerca de Hotaru, leí en libros de psicología que a esta edad el bebe conoce el mundo a través de las cosas que se lleva a la boca.

-Lo se lo se, voy a ser mas cuidadosa- dijo sonriendo para tranquilizar a la otra chica, Michiru al verse madre había estudiado todos los puntos para el cuidado de un bebe, era la que mas feliz se veía por la situación que las tres tenían que vivir.

Para ella la vida había cambiado repentinamente, siempre se había sentido cómoda en soledad, el estar tanto tiempo vigilando sola las puertas del tiempo lejos de molestarle, le traía calma, y desde hace unos meses esa paz era interrumpida terriblemente al encontrarse a si misma tratando de calmar el llanto de una bebe en la madrugada.

No es que no quisiera a la pequeña, pero no se terminaba de acostumbrar a ese ritmo de vida, aquel entorno familiar era todo menos conocido para ella. Sus otras dos colegas trataban de hacerla sentir cómoda, pero ellas también con los trabajos que tenían, salían y entraban de la casa constantemente, se había tenido que acostumbrar a escuchas las practicas de violín de Michiru y los arranques de los coches que Haruka traía para arreglar o investigar.

De todas maneras cada ves que podía, se escapaba a cuidar las puertas del tiempo aunque sea solo dos o tres días, para así encontrar la paz a la que tanto estaba acostumbrada.

-Me la llevo- dijo Michiru tomando a la bebe en sus brazos, esta sailor amaba a la pequeña, alegando que en sus anteriores vivas Hotaru había sufrido mucho ya sea por salud o por cuestiones que la rodeaban, ahora se empeñaba en darle todo el amor que le fuera posible, ademas agregaba que quería tener "feliz" a la bebe para evitar que Sailor Saturn despertara y causara algún problema.

A la sailor del viento se le daban bien los chicos (a diferencia de lo que ella creyera en un principio), consentía mucho a la pequeña, ademas le gustaba tenerla con ella y llevarla de paseo. Ademas recientemente había obtenido una mayor popularidad del publico por la imagen de "familia" que mostraba junto a Michiru y Hotaru.

Salio de la casa que compartían las cuatro frente a la playa, toco los cabellos que Hotaru hasta hace un momento había tenido en sus manos, estos estaban arrugados y pegajosos. Tendría que tener paciencia, nada mas, por suerte las próximas dos noches era el turno de sus colegas de cuidar a la bebe que ya prácticamente no se despertaba llorando por las noches, así que podría retirarse a su puesto para volver a la calma.

-Hola Set- estaba tan distraída mirando el cielo, que no noto que Haruka estaba estacionado el auto a unos cuatro metros de ella, la rubia bajaba saludándola con la mano,- ¿que haces aquí afuera?

-Solo quería tomar un poco de aire- respondió con una media sonrisa.

-¿Horaru otra ves?- se vio descubierta por la rubia, se suponía que era la mas despistada, ¿por que se daba cuenta de todo?

-No no, solo quería tomar aire, nada mas- mintió.

-Esta bien, te veo adentro- dijo la sailor rubia cruzando la puerta, no mas abrirla el llanto de Hotaru llego a sus oídos, ¡por favor! ¿que le pasaba ahora?.

Aquellos sentimientos le hacían fruncir el ceño ante cualquier cosa que pasaba, quería acostumbrarse a esta nueva vida en compañía, realmente se esforzaba en adaptarse y disfrutar de lo que las otras dos Outer señalaban como "un poco de paz y poder relajarse". En cierta forma estaba mas a gusto con cuidar a un bebe, que con tener que formar parte de batallas en las que nunca sabría como terminaría. ¡Pero necesitaba paz!, y el llanto de la pequeña no aportaba. Respiro profundo y entro a la casa.

Hotaru ya había dejado de llorar y ahora reía a rienda suelta por que Haruka la tiraba hacia arriba y la agarraba con sus brazos, mientras Michiru le pedía que deje de hacer eso, pero bueno, al menos ya no lloraba.

-¿Estas mejor?- pregunto la rubia preocupada dejando de arrojar a la bebe por los aires.

-Si mejor, no era nada, no te preocupes...- también le era difícil acostumbrarse a sus dos colegas, no es que la convivencia fuera complicada o que ellas se metieran en su mundo y la ignoraran, al contrario cuando estaban las tres espaciaran incluso no ser mas que dos amigas... amigas que comparten cuarto por la noche, pero nada mas. Sabia que tenia que poner mas de si misma, pues no le gustaba la idea de simplemente irse y dejar solas a las otras dos cuidando a un bebe, no por que no las creyera capaz, si no por que ella también en el fondo quería estar presente en la vida de Hotaru, ella también era "su mama".

-¿Te vas mañana por la mañana o te quedas a cenar?- pregunto la sailor del mar.

-Salgo mañana temprano- respondió mirando a Hotaru quien desde su lugar en brazos de Haruka le sonreía.

-¡Muy bien! ¡entonces a comer!- festejo esta ultima.

-¡Antes pone la mesa!- le reprocho Michiru.

-¡Pero estoy con la bebe!, ¡no la vi en todo el día!- bien, la situación si tenia algo de cómico, Setsuna no pudo evitar sonreír ante los pucheros de la rubia.

-Yo te ayudo- dijo entonces y se dispuso a colocar sobre la mesa las cosas para la cena mientras Haruka seguía jugando con Hotaru.

-¿Te vas muchos días?- pregunto Michiru cuando estuvieron solas en la cocina.

-Dos o tres nada mas, no puedo dejar...

-El puesto mucho tiempo... lo sabemos Set, no te preocupes- sabia que Michiru la comprendía también y no se molestaba con ella, ahora que compartía mas tiempo con ambas se estaban conociendo mas a fondo- sabes que podes contar con nosotras...

-Gracias... voy a volver pronto, no te preocupes.

-... y que podes contarnos lo que quieras- la sorprendió la chica de cabello aguamarina.

-Lo se, es.. un poco.. difícil.. pero se que voy a poder.

-¡Por supuesto que si!, a todas nos tomo por sorpresa, ¡pero vas a poder!, ¡así que no te preocupes!

En algún momento esperaba poder controlar la situación, pero comenzaba a dudarlo, sobre todo cuando dos semanas mas tarde amaneció un día con la mirada sonriente de Hotaru viéndola directamente a los ojos mientras otra ves tenia algunos cabellos verdes de ella en su boca. Se incorporo y comenzó a recordar. Michiru tenia un concierto en otra ciudad y Haruka la había acompañado. Por lo que hace dos noches se quedaba ella al cuidado de la pequeña, ademas la noche anterior Hotaru se despertó llorando a la madrugada y al no poder tranquilizarla opto por llevarla a dormir con ella.

Evidentemente eso le habría gustado a la pequeña por que se había despertado de buen humor. Los cálidos rayos del sol se colaban por su ventana, acaricio la cabeza de Hotaru y la atrajo hacia ella mientras le quitaba su cabello de la boca.

-¿No seras muy consentida?- le pregunto, y como respuesta la bebe puso sus manitas sobre sus labios y sonrió,- sos toda una mimada- dijo sonriendo a su ves. Se levanto de la cama y bajo a hacer el desayuno para ella y la pequeña.

En el refrigerador Michiru había dejado una nota por cada día que se ausentarían aclarando que tenia que comer la pequeña, en que proporción y horario. Setsuna tomo la nota que decía "domingo" y sonrió nuevamente, aquellas aclaraciones las escribió antes de saber que Haruka la acompañaría, ya que confiaba en ella, pero no tanto en la rubia, esta era mas despistada en cuanto a estas cuestiones se trataba y no quería que por accidente intoxique a la bebe o le de algo que aun no podía ingerir. Justo después de terminar el desayuno las Outer que faltaban entraron por la puerta principal.

-¡Bienvenidas!- saludo - las esperaba por la tarde.

-Yo también, pero cierta persona quería ver a la bebe- dijo Haruka dejando los bolsos de ambas sobre la mesa del comedor.

-¡Como si vos no la extrañaras!

-Bien bien, ¿y donde esta mi hija?

-En su silla de comer en la cocina- respondió, aunque Michiru ya entraba con Hotaru en brazos quien aplaudía y sonreía feliz de ver a otra de sus mamas nuevamente.

-Perdón si te dejamos mucho tiempo sola Set, volvimos en cuanto pudimos- se disculpo la rubia.

-No te preocupes, Hotaru se porto muy bien.

-¡Que tal si esta tarde salimos a pasear!-propuso Haruka.

-Pero recién llegan del viaje, ¿no quieren descansar?

-Estamos bien, toma, quiere estar con vos- dijo Michiru pasandole a Hotaru a Haruka, ya que la bebe trataba de alcanzar a la otra sailor con sus pequeños bracitos. No mas tenerla en sus brazos la pequeña comenzó a reír fuertemente- aunque si tenes que volver a tu puesto lo entendemos-

Setsuna lo medito un momento, estar tres días completamente al cuidado de Hotaru la habían agotado un poco, pero realmente eso no la mantuvo lejos de las puertas del tiempo, ya que antes de quedarce ella sola al cuidado de la bebe, habia estado en su puesto.

-No hay problema- respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡Bien!- festejo Haruka levantando con sus brazos a Hotaru por lo que la pequeña también sonrió.

-¿Y a donde quieren ir?

-¡De picnic!- dijo Haruka

-¡A la playa!- respondió Michiru, y Hotaru hizo un pequeño gritito llamando la atención de todas.

-Creo que ella también quiere opinar-dijo Setsuna y las otras dos rieron.

Después de organizar rápidamente el paseo, sus compañera Outer llevaron los bolsos al cuarto que compartían en la plata alta, dejando antes a Hotaru en su andador. Setsuna se fijo en la bebe que se había quedado en silencio mirándola fijamente... y suspiro. Tan chiquita y tan frágil, por mas que dentro de ella se encontrara una de las mas poderosas sailors, si rodaba por las escaleras toda aquella fuerza seria en vano, caía sobre ellas la tarea de educarla y cuidarla, quisiera o no. La pequeña chillo desde su posición para reclamar su atención estirando sus diminutos brazos para tratar de alcanzarla.

-¡No te voy a levantar, vivís en brazos!- la pequeña pareció entenderla y empezó a llorar de capricho.

-¡Pobrecita mi pequeña!, ¿mama Setsuna es mala?- dijo Haruka a su espalda alzando a la bebe quien en seguida paro de llorar.

-¡Es una caprichosa... solo quería estar en brazos!

-¿Que cosa?... ¿que mama Setsuna no te consciente?- seguía la rubia.

-¡Haruka!- la reto Michiru quien ya estaba junto a ellas,- si haces eso Hotaru va a entender que Setsuna es mala.

-Esta bien... ¿solo estábamos jugando verdad?- le pregunto a Hotaru quien por toda respuesta rió y acaricio con sus manitos el rostro de Haruka.

-¿Preparamos las cosas Set?- le pregunto la sailor de los mares.

-Claro claro- respondió y se dirigieron a la cocina.

-¡Yo ayudo!- dijo Haruka

-Mejor quédate con Hotaru acá, si va a la cocina va a querer tocar todo...

-¡Mama Setsuna es mala, no quiere que ayudemos!

-¡Haruka!- la volvió a retar Michiru.

-Jajaja... esta bien, las esperamos acá- dijo riendo y se sentó en el suelo para jugar con la pequeña.

Quince minutos después, Setsuna y Michiru salieron de la cocina con una canasta y las cuatro se pusieron en camino a la playa. El trayecto no era muy largo, solo tenían que caminar una cuadra en bajada y doblar a la esquina. La casa en la que vivían estaba ubicada al final de una calle sin salida en el punto mas alto de una pequeña colina, la primer casa se encontraba cincuenta metros de distancia, por que les brindaba privacidad ya que ahora tenían que vivir como una familia normal, aunque no lo fueran. Casi no hablaban con sus vecinos y trataban de llamar la atención lo menos posible. Tenían dos o tres secretos que guardar, y que ya bajo ese techo viviera la famosa violinista y "el" popular corredor de autos, era bastante. Ademas si en algún momento llegaban a tener un ataque estarían un poco lejos de la gente, ya que la ultima ves una de las dead buster causo todo un alboroto en el edificio donde Haruka vivía, alarmando a los vecinos. La privacidad les gustaba, ademas el barrio era tranquilo y parecía no importarle vivir con celebridades cerca.

-¡Maaaaaam...! - grito Hotaru señalando al mar con su pequeña mano.

-¡Es tan linda!- dijo Michiru abrazándola mas a su pecho.

-¡Estuvo por hablar!- exclamó Haruka.

-¿Podrá ser?, aunque para eso todavía falta- se sorprendió Michiru girando a la bebe y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Se nota que es una sailor...- acotó Setsuna.

-¿Sera que por ser una sailor crece mas rápido?- pregunto la rubia.

-Mmmmm no se...

-Yo creo que es por que señaló al mar- Haruka y Michiru se miraron.

-Podría ser...- acepto esta ultima, -¡vamos a sentarnos en la arena!

Caminaron hasta ubicarse a un metro de la orilla, y sacaron una manta de la cesta. El mar estaba muy tranquilo y casi no había viento por lo que el oleaje era muy poco y se podía disfrutar de la vista.

-¿La siento?- le pregunto Haruka a Michiru.

-Si, ya tiene suficiente fuerza en la columna, ¿por que no la llevas a la orilla a que juegue con la arena mientras yo preparo el almuerzo?, podes ir con ellas Set- la invito.

-No te preocupes, prefiero quedarme...

-¿Segura?

-Si.

-Bien, Ruka ponle protección solar, Hotaru tiene la piel muy blanca y sensible.

-¿Y vos me pones a mi?

-¡Haruka!

-¡Jajaja... esta bien, esta bien!- dijo tomando el pote que Michiru le tendía y llendoce a la orilla con la bebe, dos pequeños baldes de plástico y una palita todo en color violeta.

Su compañera comenzaba a sacar la comida de la cesta, mientras ella se distraía mirando el mar. El viento pasaba a través de sus cabellos y la transportaba a un lugar tranquilo, donde no se escuchaban voces ni risas, un sitio donde solo existía la calma y la quietud, cerro sus ojos imaginando ese lugar rodeado de nubes rosadas y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo perdida en aquel pensamiento, cuando una risa la trajo nuevamente a su realidad.

-¿Set estas bien?- pregunto Haruka, quien ya estaba devuelta y sostenía a Hotaru justo frente a sus ojos.

-Si si... solo... miraba el mar...

-Setsuna podes confiar en nosotras, ¿ocurre algo?

-No.. yo... solo... - se veía acorralada, ahora si tendría que ser sincera con ellas. De pronto se escucho un "click" seguido de la risa de Hotaru por el nuevo sonido, miro en dirección a donde venia, y se dio cuenta que era Michiru con una cámara fotográfica en las manos apuntando hacia ella.

-Creí que seria lindo tener fotos nuestras- se explico rápidamente- ya saben... para la casa, así la podemos hacer mas... ¿nuestra?, mmm... ¿acogedora?

-¡Buenas idea!- festejo Haruka- ¡quiero una con Hotaru!- dijo acercando a la pequeña a su cuerpo y Michiru disparo hacia ellas- ¡vos también Set!

-Mmm... no... no creo, no suelo salir bien en fotos...

-¡No te creo, sos muy linda!- la corto la sailor del mar- solo quédate así- termino y le tomo una foto de improvisto, -¡listo!

-Quiero verla- dijo la rubia mas alta y se acerco a ver la foto por la pequeña pantalla de la cámara digital.

-Vas a tener que hacer una pose mejor que esa.

-¡Ven! les dije

-¡Haruka no la molestes!... ¡pero podemos hacer mas fotos hasta tener una bien bonita para poner en la sala principal!

-Es verdad... ¿ahora comemos y después vamos a caminar?

-Preferiría quedarme acá, vallan ustedes chicas- dijo Setsuna.

-¡Vamos Set!, no todos los días estamos todas juntas.

-Es verdad, y así podemos sacar mas fotos

-"Click"- dijo Hotaru.

-¡Aprendes rápido pequeña!- la felicito la rubia, y las cuatro se dispusieron a comer. El día seguía tranquilo, sin que el viento llenara la comida de arena o las nubes taparan el sol, estar en un lugar relajado y transparente le gustaba (aun con la charla de sus compañeras y el balbuceo de la bebe), ojala pudiera ser así siempre.

-Estuvo muy bueno Michiru

-Me alegro que te gustara Set- otro "click" apareció en la escena.

-Así me gusta, ¡mas relajada!

-Haruka no insistas...

-¡No te enojes Set!

-"Click"- grito Hotaru-¿Queres un "click" princesa?- pregunto la rubia y le saco una foto a la pequeña que al instante comenzó a reír una ves escucho el sonido de la cámara.

-¿Caminamos?- pregunto Michiru, por lo que guardaron las cosas en la canasta y se dispusieron las cuatro a dar un paseo por la costa.

"Click"... eran repartidos hacia todas las sailors, dejando congelados aquellos minutos de paz que tenían en sus vidas.

-¡Quiero una en el mar!- dijo Michiru quitándose las sandalias y posando con los pies dentro del mar con Hotaru sonriendo en sus brazos- ¡entra Set!- dijo sonriendo, pero ella obviamente se negó. "Click"

-¡Haruka!

-¡Sonríe y olvídate de todo!, vas a ser mas feliz si lo haces que si te negas, se que eres mas dulce de lo que aparentas- después de eso le saco la foto a Michiru y continuaron.

-¿Vamos regresando?- pregunto la chica de cabello aguamarina cuando llego junto a las otras dos.

-¡Pero todavía no tenemos una foto bonita de Setsuna!-

-¡Ya olvídalo Haruka! ¿por que insistes tanto en eso?

-Así podremos sonreír en el futuro cuando miremos estas fotografías- respondió sinceramente mirándola fijo a los ojos. Aquella respuesta tan simple guardaba toda la verdad de lo que realmente eran sus vidas, quienes eran, cual era su deber. No solo su vida como humanas, si no su trabajo como sailors. El dolor y las lagrimas siempre estaban a la vuelta de la esquina ya que la paz nunca estaba al cien por cien asegurada, ademas llegaría el momento en que ellas se tendrían que separar para volver todas a sus puestos, y quien sabe cuanto tiempo estarían sin reunirse nuevamente.

-Esta bien, entonces tómame una buena foto- dijo apenas sonriendo.

-¡Bien!, di "queso"- dijo apuntando la cámara a ella- ¡disfruta el momento!, ¡ahora mira hacia aquí!-dijo cambiando de angulo alejándose mas. Aquella actitud de su amiga le causaba risa, le era raro ver a la fuerte sailor del viento jugar a ser fotografía con ella- ¡bien Set! esta bien reírse en voz alta...

-¿No sientes que eres mas feliz así?- interrumpió Michiru, y pensanadolo bien, era bueno tener un poco de risas en su mundo lleno de batallas y soledad, ya llegaría la hora en que nuevamente tengan que pelear, ¿por que nos disfrutar de unos momentos de paz y de esa linda y extraña "familia" que habían formado?. Después de eso pusieron el temporalizador de la cámara y sacaron una foto de las cuatro juntas-¡va para un cuadro!-declaro Michiru y retornaron a aquel hogar que las cuatro habían credo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Vi pocos fic sobre las cuatro Outer conviviendo, y me parece algo interesante a tratar así que en eso se baso un poco esta historia :) (y las que vienen, ya que si bien son historias cortas autoconclusivas, tienen una cronología).**

 **De mas esta decir que los personajes no son míos si no de la respectiva Naoto, y el tema en el que inspire esta historia fue la canción "Click" de GFRIEND.**

 **Si tienen alguna sugerencia o comentario sean libres de decirla :) y si alguien sigue esto que escribo disculpe la demora, mis finales no me permitían dedicarle mucho tiempo a esto u.u**


	5. Gone with the wind

**_~Gone with the wind~_**

Ya se iba a cumplir una semana desde que no se veía con la diosa del oceano. Era extraño pero no imposible el que discutieran de aquella forma, Michiru simplemente parecía no entenderla, ¿o quizás era ella realmente el problema como la otra sailor le recriminaba?. Como fuera, aquella tarde salio al patio trasero de la casa que compartían las cuatro con Hotaru en brazos (ya que ese dia solo estarían ella y la bebe hasta que Setsuna llegara), necesitaba despejarse y afuera había el suficiente viento como para ayudarle a distender su cabeza. Sabia que tarde o temprano se tendrían que cruzar y quería tener bien en claro sus ideas para ese momento.

Todo había ocurrido dos semanas atrás después de la que fue una de las carreras mas importantes en su historia como corredora. Se sentó en un asiento del jardín, la ubicación de aquel banco la había dado la misma Michiru ya que desde ahí se podía ver directamente al mar, unos metros mas adelante comenzaba el peñasco de tres metros de altura, "vamos a tener que poner rejas para cuando Hotaru comience a caminar" pensaba la rubia mientras veía a la pequeña bebe dormida en sus brazos.

Todavía escuchaba el ruido de los espectadores aclamandola por haber ganado y recién entonces se había relajado de los nervios sentidos los días previos. Tenia que aceptarlo, Michiru la había estado acompañando y apoyando en todo momento.

Una semana antes de la carrera su representante se había comunicado con ella una linda mañana de sábado, la cuestión era simple, una reconocida marca de autos había puesto sus ojos en ella y si ganaba la dichosa carrera obtendría un gran contrato que dicho rápidamente, representaba bastas cantidades de dinero, fama, etc. No es que pasaran necesidades, entre las tres llevaban y le daban a Hotaru un buen estilo de vida, sin privaciones y se daban todos los gustos que querían. Pero para ella, mas que el dinero y la fama, la propuesta había presentado un reto, y eso fue lo que la entusiasmo.

El poner todas sus energías en conseguirlo era el causante de sus nervios, entrenaba el doble de horas en la pista que correría, revisaba una y otra ves su vehículo y terminaba volviendo a su casa mucho mas tarde de lo usual. Sus colegas no pasaban desapercibidas estas conductas, incluso Hotaru siendo tan pequeña no se quería desprender de ella por las mañanas, sabiendo que quizás no la volvería a ver el resto del día.

-Estas muy tensa...- intento conversar con ella la noche anterior al gran día.

-Mmm...

-Ruka...

-Si...-obviamente no la estaba escuchando, por lo que no le quedo otra a la chica de cabello de mar, que cambiar de estrategia. La rubia estaba sentada en el borde de la cama que compartían con los brazos cruzados y mirando al suelo, entonces ella muy lentamente fue deslizando sus propios brazos al rededor de la cintura de la otra mientras comenzaba a repartirle pequeños besos en el cuello. Aquella acción relajo automáticamente a la corredora, quien salio de su trance y giro la cabeza para darle mas piel a esos besitos.

-Así es mejor, se que estas nerviosa, pero eso solo te va a perjudicar...

-Estoy bien

-¡No lo estas!, ¡te quedaste mirando el plato de comida de Hotaru y no le diste comida hasta que ella casi grito!

-¿De verdad?- respondió prestandole ahora si verdadera atención.

-¡Si!... Ruka... va a salir bien... no te preocupes...

-Es verdad, lo lamento- se disculpo girando hasta quedar cara a cara frente a ella. A esa acción le siguió un largo beso, se distanciaron unos minutos mas solo para tomar aire y volvieron a unirse. Lentamente Michiru comenzó a desabrochar y bajarle la camisa a su pareja, acción que Haruka capto de inmediato como una invitación correspondiendola.

Aquella mañana había despertado mas relajada (aunque hubiera estado hasta altas horas de la noche despierta), su humor estaba mejor, y se sentía segura de lograr su objetivo aquella tarde. Sintió un peso extra y se encontró con Michiru durmiendo sobre su pecho mientras la abrazaba la cintura. Se consideraría un crimen salir de aquella cama, pero tenia que hacerlo. En una hora se debía encontrar ya en la pista de carreras ultimando los detalles para el gran evento, por lo que con mucho cuidado fue saliendo de los brazos de la violinista y cuando se vio libre entro al baño de la habitación para ducharse. Tomo un desayuno ligero y salio de la casa decidida a ganar.

A la hora indicada se encontraba en el circuito, saludando al personal de su equipo, y comenzando la revisión final del auto, recién eran las diez y la carrera comenzaría a las cuatro, por lo que se tomo el tiempo de ver cada parte e incluso dar una vuelta por el circuito. A medida que pasaban las horas los demás competidos empezaban a llegar y las tribunas a llenarse de gente, sabia que Michiru y las demás estarían presentes (aunque para no ponerse nerviosa no sabia en que parte de la tribuna tomarían puesto).

A las cuatro menos cuarto volvió a salir a la pista, esta ves entre ante el clamor que le brindaban sus fans (ya que era una de las favoritas aquella tarde), en vano busco entre la gente a las chicas, por lo que vencida después del pequeño escaneo, saludo una ves mas y subió a su auto. Se preparo y salio disparada ante la señal sonora. Por su cuerpo comenzó a correr la adrenalina que siempre le generaban las carreras y sentía la velocidad rozarle la piel, su entrenador le había dicho reiteradas veces que no se apresurara, pero para ella le era imposible. Aquella sensación solo se parecía a la que sentía cuando peleaba junto al viento que era su elemento.

Corría sin ver a los demás, sin prestarle atención al marcador, corría para sentir aquella emoción y la tomaba como un juego. No se dio cuenta en que momento una sonrisa cruzo su rostro y sus ojos verdes se encendieron. Freno solo cuando volvió a escuchar la señal sonora de que la carrera había finalizado, y salio del auto escuchando el sonido aun mayor de las aclamaciones de sus fans y los demás asistentes. Después de tantos nervios había conseguido su preciado primer puesto.

Rápidamente se acerco a ella la gente de su equipo y pusieron a sus espaldas una pared de madera con todas las marcas que auspiciaban la carrera, seguido de los periodistas que querían entrevistarla. Ella solo sonreía por haber conseguido su meta, se sintió feliz cuando las demás llegaron hasta ella en medio de todo el escándalo de gente que la rodeaba, Michiru la beso frente a todos y le entrego a Hotaru que sin comprender nada, se veía feliz por la situación, Setsuna la saludo animosamente desde lejos acción que respondió desde donde estaba.

Media hora mas tarde, los ánimos ya se habían calmado y los periodistas se retiraban, fue entonces cuando su representante finalmente se le acerco.

-¡Felicitación Tenoh!-saludo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-¡Muchas gracias...!

-¡Fue una carrera estupenda!, ¡nos dejaste mudos tras algunas vueltas, varias veces creí que volcarías!

-¿De verdad?

-¡Si, y no fue muy agradable!, mira como me dejo la mano Michiru-se acerco Setsuna hablando mientras le mostraba las marcas de uñas que su amiga había dejado.

-Lo lamento Set- decía a su ves la aludida apenada.

-No quería asustarlas-contesto ahora Haruka olvidando a su representante y tomando la mano de Setsuna.

-Ya te he dicho varias veces que corres como loca, ¡pero eso se te da bien!

-Jaja, gracias... creo...- dijo Mirando el rostro de su novia que no se veía muy feliz.

-El lunes te espero a primera hora, hay un nuevo auspiciaste que esta impaciente por conocerte- dijo su representante, las saludo y se marcho.

Como era costumbre cada ves que Haruka ganaba, aquella noche las cuatro salieron a cenar, luego llevaron a Setsuna y Hotaru a la casa, y ellas dos fueron a sentarse a la playa, ya que aquel lugar libre de estorbos era a donde mas le gustaba estar la rubia para relajarse, junto a pareja.

Pasaron todo el domingo relajadas viendo en las noticias como hablaban de la carrera anterior y relataban la brillante actuación de "el" corredor de carreras mas joven y popular del país (cosa que no hacia mas que agrandar el ego que tenia la aludida en ese momento).

Finalmente el lunes llego, y a las nueve de la mañana Haruka ya estaba vestida con un traje negro esperando en la sala de reuniones a aquel importante auspiciante. Se trataba de una importante firma de autos que tenia fabricas por todo el mundo y facturaba millones al año, el contrato que le ofrecían incluía no solo que fuera una de las caras de la empresa, si no también largos viajes al rededor del mundo y un patrocinio total y exclusivo sobre ella y su vehículo. Contrario a lo que su actual representante esperaba, Haruka solicito unos días para pensarlo seriamente, por lo que las personas de aquella empresa le consintieron las tres semanas en las que estarían recorriendo distintos puntos del pais, para que lo piense. Aquella decisión hizo palidecer completamente a su representante, quien esperaba verse muy beneficiado por tal contrato, pero algo perturbaba a aquella rubia por lo que confiaba en que su pareja la hiciera recapacitar (como siempre) y dar el ok.

Aquella tarde volvió un poco cabizbaja a la casa. Si, el contrato era bueno, no solo bueno, era excelente, lo mejor de su carrera, era aquello que todos querían tener en sus vidas servido en bandeja de plata, aquella combinación de dinero y fama a la que todo el mundo aspiraba alcanzar. Todos menos ella. Si bien no le desagradaba el ser alguien famosa, esta ves la escala era mucho mas grande y abrumadora, mucha mas gente siguiéndola y mirando que hacia y que no, y ademas... estaba eso...

Entro en la casa y se encontró solamente con Michiru sentada en el sofá del living leyendo una revista, genial, justo a la persona que necesitaba y solo para ella. En cuanto la vio cruzar la puerta de entrada la violinista dejo lo que estaba haciendo y corrió animada a su encuentro, al tenerla cerca la abrazo y después deposito un dulce beso en sus labios.

-¿Y?, ¿como fue?- pregunto aun sonriendole, pero su gesto cambio un poco cuando la vio a la cara.

-La entrevista fue muy bien- dijo la rubia separándose un poco de la otra chica y llevándola de la mano hacia el sofá donde se encontraba antes.

-¿Entonces?

-No solo quieren patrocinar al auto y a mi, también quieren que sea una de las caras de la empresa, que corra en varios eventos... viajar por el mundo...

-¡Eso es genial!- pero la rubia definitivamente no se veía como si lo fuera.

-Es muy bueno... solo con hacerlo un par de años no tendríamos que preocuparnos del dinero por dos décadas años mas o menos...

-¿Pero...? ... hay algo que no te convence... me doy cuenta...

-No saben que soy mujer...

-¿Y eso cuando te detuvo?... ¿te molesta?

-No.. no se... no del todo... creo...

-¿Ruka que pasa?, sabes que podes contarme lo que sea- la rubia la miro a los ojos y la abrazo a su cuerpo, necesitaba tenerla cerca.

-Es que quieren que pase mucho tiempo fuera de casa, y no quiero.

-¡Vamos a estar bien!, ¡somos fuertes!

-Eso lo se- dijo acariciando los risos aguamarina,- pero no quiero dejarlas solas... alejarme.

-¡Vamos!, ademas seguro no es por tanto tiempo como te dicen.

-Da igual, no me gusta la idea, ¿que pasa si algo ocurre mientras no estoy?, yo se que son fuertes, pero si pasa algo quiero estar, soy la líder, no puedo dejarlas e irme.

-Amor... se que te preocupa y cual es tu deber, pero ahora vivimos un tiempo de paz, ¿por que no aprovecharlo y vivir un poco?, ademas esto es muy bueno para tu carrera, solo piensa en todas las cosas que vivirías ¡cuantos lugares diferentes visitarías!

-¿Y si algo pasa y estoy lejos?, ¿si algo le ocurre a alguna de ustedes o a la princesa?, jamas me perdonaría no estar, ademas de que...

-¡Haruka estas pensando demasiado!, ¡tenes que aprovechar estos momentos de tranquilidad para vivir y disfrutar un poco!, después vuelven las batallas y el sufrimiento...- Michiru se había salido de aquel abrazo y la miraba seriamente.

-Pero yo no quiero...

-Se realista, si lo quieres, por eso luchaste tanto por obtenerlo, pero no lo aceptas...-la corto, y aquel comentario la descoloco.

-Sos vos la que no esta escuchando, si es verdad, es muy bueno y me esforcé por conseguirlo, pero nunca crei que fuera tanto lo que esperaban de mi... Michiru yo... soy libre, no puedo estar mucho tiempo con gente que me controla-termino tomando las manos de la chica mas pequeña entre las suyas y mirando directamente a sus bonitos ojos azules.

-Lo se... por eso quiero que disfrutes un poco de tu libertad, ya vas a ver la forma de que no te controlen, no creo que sean muy malos... pero tenes que ir... tenes que aprovechar este momento en que podes darte el gusto, por vos.. por tu carrera... nosotras vamos a estar bien...- Haruka soltó abruptamente las manos de Michiru y se puso de pie, después comenzó a caminar por la sala.

-Voy a pensarlo...

-Es lo mejor que podes hacer, y acepta... me gustaría que lo hagas... por vos...

-¿Queres que este lejos tuyo?- pregunto de pronto en un tono muy serio clavando su mirada en la de ella.

-Yo... Haruka no quise decir eso...- pero la mirada de la rubia se había vuelto muy fría.

-Si me voy pasaríamos muchos días, quizás meses sin poder vernos, ¿no me extrañarías?

-¡Claro que lo haría!, ¡todas lo haríamos!

-Entonces no firmare, no quiero que estén mal por mi culpa- termino cruzando los brazos y dirigiendo la mirada a la alfombra.

-¡Estas entendiendo solo lo que quieres!, ¡no es momento para eso!- Michiru se había puesto de pie también y ahora la enfrentaba,-sabes lo que quise decir.

-Si, ¡ahora déjame en claro si te importa que este presente en las vidas de todas o no!- ya un poco enojada por la actitud de su novia, la sailor del mar iba a contestar cuando la pequeña Hotaru comenzó a llorar desde su cuarto. Automáticamente Michiru se dio la vuelta para ir a atender a la bebe dejando a la rubia parada sola en medio de la sala. Mientras esto ocurría llego Setsuna y se sorprendió al ver a Haruka (a quien esperaba encontrar muy feliz) con aquel rostro compungido mirando a la nada.

Después de que Michiru volvió al living con Hotaru recién despierta, la charla se suspendió y cada una retomo lo suyo, pero la actitud del viento y el mar había cambiado en el exterior, y se estaban empezando a enfrentar uno contra otro.

La actitud de ambas se mantuvo distante por lo que quedaba del día y no mejoro a la mañana siguiente, Setsuna las conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era una disputa entre ellas y no intervendría a menos que alguna se lo pidiera o fuera completamente necesario. Por otra parte ambas reconocían el haber estado mal, pero no cedían ante la otra, Michiru estaba un poco cansada de la actitud obstinada que tenia siempre la rubia, y la otra no comprendía como una de las personas que consideraba mas valiosa en su vida no se paraba un poco a entenderla. Como suele suceder, las cosas no solo no se arreglaban, si no que parecían empeorar, comentarios con doble significado salían de una y otra boca, y demás reproches no tardaron en aparecer. Los días pasaban y hasta la guardiana del tiempo comenzaba a exasperarse de la actitud (casi) infantil que reinaba entre las dos.

Una noche la violinista llegaba de dar una clase especial cuando entro y se encontró a Setsuna sentada en el sofá del living, esta ultima no perdió el tiempo y la encaro directamente.

-¿Entonces que es lo que tiene al viento tan alterado últimamente?

-No somos siempre las causantes de que los elementos naturales se alteren.

-¿Y que el mar haya estado tan picado estos días tampoco tiene algo que ver?- cruzaron miradas desafiantes, hasta que finalmente Setsuna gano.

-Haruka entiende las cosas que quiere cuando le hablo, solo tuvimos una diferencia de opiniones... a veces pasa...

-¿Queres contarme que es lo que ocurrió?- pregunto ya en un tono mas relajado, mientras la sailor de los mares se sentaba junto a ella.

-Resumiendo le ofrecieron un muy buen contrato y no lo quiere aceptar por que pasaría mucho tiempo lejos de nosotras-contó de un tirón.

-¿Y que tiene eso de malo?, ya la conoces... ella es libre...

-¡Que es algo muy bueno para su carrera!, nunca sabemos cuando tendremos que volver a luchar, ¡quiero que disfrute la vida pacifica que tenemos ahora!.

-¿Pero estas segura que eso es lo que...

-¡Sigues insistiendo!, ¡podes comprender que no quiero hacerlo!- la protagonista había aparecido en la sala después de acostar a la pequeña Hotaru.

-¡Y vos seguís tan testaruda como siempre!- retruco la chica de cabello aguamarina desde el sofá sin moverse y dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche.

-¡Yo no estoy siendo testadura!, se lo que quiero, ¡acá la que insiste sos vos!- de a poco pero el tono de voz de ambas se iba incrementando, ¡sabia que no debía intervenir por mas limite que se estuviera volviendo la situación!, Setsuna se lamentaba desde su lugar haber hablado.

-Haruka no estas pensándolo bien, esto es muy bueno para vos, aunque sea piénsalo un poco mas y se que vas a tomar la mejor decisión... - finalmente Michiru había bajado su tono de voz e intentaba mediar.

-¡Ya tome una decisión!, ¡no quiero firmar!

-¡No puede ser que siempre seas radical!, ¡por que no me escuchas!- Michiru se había puesto de pie, clara imagen que anunciaba el hecho de que las cosas estaban empeorando lejos de mejorar. Al mismo tiempo el viento comenzó a sopar tan fuerte fuera de la casa que los cristales retumbaban. Aquellos gritos y ruidos despertaron a la bebe que automáticamente empezó a llorar y Setsuna se paro a atenderla.

-¿Era necesario que gritaras así? ¡la despertaste!

-¡Evidentemente ya que no reaccionas!

-¡No necesito que me grites para que reaccione!

-¿Sabes que?, ¡a veces lo pongo en duda!

-¡Me cansaste!, ¡Uranus planet power, Make Up!- después de que las palabras clave sonaran en la habitación, la poderosa sailor Uranus apareció.

-¿Ahora quieres pelear en serio?- pregunto con sarcasmo Michiru.

-No... me voy...- y las esa simple dieron paso a que la sailor del viento se dirigiera hacia la puerta y saliera dando un portazo. Automáticamente al salir el viento que antes soplaba fuerte paro dando paso a una absoluta calma. Setsuna volvió a la sala con la bebe dormida en brazos.

-¿Entonces solo se fue?- pregunto, pero Michiru no contesto, solo se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto musitando un leve "buenas noches" al pasar al lado de su amiga.

Haruka necesitaba despejarse, lo sabia, y al estar ahí en la casa con Michiru revoloteando al rededor e incluso durmiendo a su lado en las noches, no lo estaba consiguiendo. Se conocía a si misma, sabia que la situación estaba comenzando a asfixiarla y si no salia de ella terminaría enojándose peor, pero no era una persona de muchas palabras, siempre resolvía las cosas de una y a veces esa "única opción" terminaba por no ser la mas viable. No es que no escuchara a lo que Michiru tenia para decir, siempre tenia en cuenta sus palabras, en lo cotidiano y durante las batallas, sabia que la otra chica razonaba rápidamente las mejores opciones y mas de una ves había acabado por sacarla de apuros. Pero ahora era distinto, sentía que Michiru no solo no tenia razón, así no que ademas estaba molesta por que la otra no podía comprenderla.

Salio de la casa y salto al cielo a donde había concentrado las corrientes de aire y se dejo arrastrar por su elemento, en ese entonces quería que la llevara a donde el quisiera, sin que ella lo manipule.

Así pasaron dos días en los que vagabundeo sin pensar en nada, al estar en su forma sailor no sentía otra necesidad que no fuera descansar para recuperar energías, el viento la traslado de la ciudad al campo (donde aprovecho para entrenar sus ataques y descargar un poco de energía) y de vuelta a la ciudad. Ya era la tercer noche que pasaba fuera de casa sin dar aviso a las demás de donde estaba y comenzaba a sentirse algo infantil por su acción, pero lo necesitaba. Se paro a descansar sobre el techo de una casa y a observar la luna llena que brillaba hermosamente esa noche, sin que ninguna nube la apocara. Suspiro perdida en la belleza que aquel cuadro le presentaba.

-¿Es una bonita noche no?- dijo una voz a su lado después de unos minutos, estaba tan absorbida por el paisaje que se sorprendió al escucharla. Cuando miro se encontró con un bello gato blanco.

-Buenas noches Artemis- respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Tomando un poco de aire?

-Algo parecido...

-¿Todo bien con Hotaru?- Hotaru... extrañaba tener a la la pequeña cerca...

-Si, ella bien...

-Y... ¿Setsuna esta con ustedes?

-Si, este mes se queda en la casa, después vuelve a las puertas por un tiempo...

-¿Michiru las acompaña?- el gato blanco había tocado la fibra sensible, y este ultimo lo noto ya que cambió la expresión en en la cara de la sailor que tenia al lado y ademas esta no contesto- ¿como van las cosas entre ustedes?

-Bien... aprendimos a convivir y cuidar a la pequeña, a Plut le costo un poco adaptarse pero ahora lo lleva bien.

-No hablo de ustedes cuatro Haruka... - ese gato se las pagaría.

-Tuvimos un pequeño desacuerdo nada mas, y necesite tomar un poco de aire.

-¿Tres días de aire?- la rubia se sorprendió al escuchar esto, - ¿Uranus sabes donde estas?

-En la ciudad...

-¡Estas en mi techo!- dijo una voz animada abajo de ella, y de un momento a otro Minako se encontraba a su lado.

-Las dejo- dijo Artemis y bajo.

-¡Buenas noches Haruka!... digo.. Uranus...-

-Hola Minako...

-¡Solo Mina esta bien!, ¡tenes una cara muy triste!

-Es solo una pequeña disputa...- estar al lado de la diosa del amor no le parecía una buena idea, tendría que librarse de ella de alguna forma, no le apetecía hablarle de su relación con la otra sailor.

-¡Una "pequeña" disputa no te aleja tanto tiempo!, lo que paso debe ser grave...

-¿Como saben cuanto tiempo me fui?

-Usagi tuvo una corazonada y cuando llamo a su casa Michiru le contó que te habías ido y no sabia cuando volverías, entonces Usagi se preocupo y le pidió que avisara cuando estés de vuelta y ella todavía no llamo, por lo que quiere decir...

-¡Ya entendí!, esta bien...- el saber que había puesto mal a la princesa le empeoro los ánimos.

-¿Quieres contarme algo?, ¡si se trata de amor estas hablando con la experta!- esa chica no se daría por vencida.

-Solo que... - comenzó aun dudando, esto era extraño e incomodo para ella, nunca se mostraba de esa forma ante las otras sailor, y solo Michiru la conocía estando... tímida...

-¿Por que discutieron?, ¿fue por tu ultima carrera? ¡nosotras la vimos en TV fue genial!- ¿sera que ademas era adivina para saberlo?

-Algo así... veras... es que... después de la carrera me ofrecieron un buen contrato para mi carrera como corredora.

-¡Es genial!

-En realidad si lo es...

-¿Pero?

-Firmar el contrato significaría estar lejos de casa... de ustedes...

-¿De ella?- nuevamente tocaban la llaga.

-Si Mina... de ella también...

-Pero a veces ustedes están separadas.

-Si, pero ahora seria por mucho tiempo, quizás meses... y no quiero, si algo llega a pasar mientras no estoy... por mas que todo termine saliendo bien no me lo perdonaría...

-¿Te puedo decir algo?... de líder a líder...- dijo Minako acercándose al cuerpo de ella y recostándose un poco sobre su brazo.

-Si

-Tenes que confiar mas en las demás, incluso yo confió en Usagi siendo ella tan torpe, ustedes son mas fuertes... y se quieren y cuidan mucho... ademas -la rubia mas alta la miraba atentamente- eso no es todo ¿verdad?- esta ves si que se veía atrapada.

-Sos increíble- dijo llevando una de sus manos a la cabeza de Minako y revolviendo un poco su cabello.

-¡Por supuesto que lo soy!, ademas estas en mi terreno...

-Es verdad- acepto finalmente- se que son capaces de cuidarse solas, conozco la fuerza de cada una y la verdad es que no necesito guiarlas mucho, todas son muy fuertes... pero no me quiero alejar, así sean dos o tres meses.

-Los tiempos de paz, requieren "paz" para serlo... si no, no lo serian- era una frase simple, que hasta sonaba trillada, pero aquellas palabras le ayudaron mas de lo que a simple vista parecía.

-Muchas gracias Mina...

-Por nada, ¡la diosa del amor a sus ordenes!- dijo poniéndose de pie y haciendo una exagerada reverencia- ahora solo falta que le digas a ella lo que sinceramente piensas, las cosas no se arreglan solas, y se que ustedes dos lo van a resolver... ademas... ¿no hay que desaprovechar ni un día de paz no?

-Es verdad- dijo Haruka poniéndose de pie.

-Solo un consejo... que el viento solo se lleve tus manos pensamientos, no a ti completa... - esa chica, aunque parecía medio atolondrada, era sabia, y a sus ojos, una digna líder.

-Gracias nuevamente Mina, ahora debo volver- dijo y emprendió la marcha.

-¡Adiós! y vengan a visitarnos cuando todo se mejore!- grito desde su techo mientras la sailor del viento desaparecía perdida en el cielo.

Llego a la casa esa misma madrugada, conocía el itinerario de Michiru por lo que ella ahora debía encontrarse viajando al exterior por un concierto toda una semana, por primera ves se lamentaba el haberse ido tanto tiempo, ya que ahora tendría que esperar mas para poder aclarar las cosas con ella. De momento volvió a su forma humana y subió a su habitación, había estado sola las ultimas tres noches sin problemas, pero se le estaba empezando a hacer difícil estar recostada en su cama sin tenerla a ella al lado.

A mañana bajo de la pieza y saludo a Setsuna, "bienvenida" es todo lo que ella había dicho, y sin hacerle preguntas ni cuestionamientos le sonrió y ambas comenzaron a desayunar junto a Hotaru que se veía claramente feliz de que nuevamente este con ellas. No se había equivocado, faltaban unos días para rencontrarse con ella.

El tiempo pasaba y ya faltaba un día para que ella volviera a la casa, no habían mantenido contacto aun, y realmente la extrañaba, salio al patio trasero de la casa para intentar relajarse con la luz de la tarde, mientras miraba al mar con la bebe en brazos. El viento venia a ella trayéndole las palabras que la diosa del amor le había dicho días atrás y suspiro, era fácil decirlo, pero no tanto llevarlo a la practica, entre suspiros se le escapo un bostezo, no había dormido bien desde su regreso a la casa.

"Dejar a su ser volar libre con el viento, sin que se la lleve a ella completa"... dejar detrás aquella fea sensación que le había quedado tras la discusión, seguir adelante. De pronto no sonaba tan mal, ¿por que ser siempre obstinada continuar enojada?, eso ya no parecía tener sentido para ella.

"Viento, ¿te llevarías todo mi sufrimiento al cielo?" se preguntaba mientras miraba hacia arriba, y era como si todos aquellos sentimientos de los que no hablaba, ya sea la discusión, o esas sensaciones y cosas amargas que vivía durante las batallas y se quedaban aun en las victorias, fueran desapareciendo con su viento a un lugar distante mas allá de la galaxia. Pero... ¿y si volvían a ella?, seguramente por mas que los soltara aquellos recuerdos volverían a ella, ¿entonces?.

Las propias historias que tan celosamente había guardado dentro de si, contándoselas solo a Michiru, o incluso a nadie, todas, todas ellas las dejaba libres al viento, acumularlas solo le traía dolor y reflexiones sobre que podría haber hecho y no hizo, o sobre que haría si volvía a pasar.

De pronto se sobresalto cuando alguien se sentó a su lado, no necesito adivinar de quien se trataba, su simple presencia llenaba el aire, evidentemente había regresado un día antes.

-Hola...

-Hola...- fue lo único que pudo responder.

-Haru...

-Michiru- se adelanto- perdón- dijo ahora si volteando la cabeza para poder verla directamente a los ojos- actué mal... fui... infantil en irme...- termino de decir al tiempo que bajaba la mirada.

-¡Yo también!- se adelanto la otra chica- no tuve muy en cuenta tus sentimientos en esto- agrego bajando un poco la mirada también.

-¡Pero estuve mal!... ademas... tampoco fui sincera... con ninguna de ustedes...- Michiru la miro sorprendida.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-No te dije todo- dijo la rubia volviendo a clavar sus ojos oliva en los azules de ella- yo no quiero aceptar, por que no quiero estar lejos de ustedes, no solo por si ataca algún enemigo... si no también para aprovechar cada día que compartimos, no sabemos cuanto va a durar la paz en la que estamos ahora, y sabemos que en el futuro nos tendremos que distanciar, y quien sabe cada cuanto no podemos ver... por eso... yo quiero quedarme el mayor tiempo posible con ustedes... contigo...

-Haruka... lo se... - la rubia se sorprendió al escuchar aquella declaración- en estos días que estuvimos separadas pensé mucho al respecto, y realmente tenia que haber algo mas en todo esto, yo se que confías en nosotras como sailors, y que aunque estuvieras sujeta a un horario muy restringido serias capas de encontrar escapes para ser vos misma, entonces comprendí que había algo mas- la chica tomo las manos de la rubia entre las de ellas- perdón, tarde mucho en notarlo, estaba tan contenta por tu logro que me segué un poco.

-Es tiempo de paz, y si no estoy para disfrutarla ahora, no estaría tranquila sabiendo que desperdicio el tiempo lejos de ustedes, y se que lo voy a lamentar...

-Si- lentamente Michiru se fue aproximando al rostro de la rubia hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca como para besarla y lo hizo, Hotaru quien se había despertado por la charla se estiro para alcanzar el rostro de las otras dos terminando con el dulce momento por ahora.

-¿Arregladas?- pregunto Setsuna que recien llegaba, asomándose por la puerta corrediza de vidrio que daba al jardín, ambas asintieron desde su posición sonriendo le- me alegro... ¡compre helado, tengan!- dijo sorprendiéndolas.

-¡A Hotaru no!

-Vamos... solo un poco no le va a hacer mal... - intervino Haruka.

-¡Le puede hacer mal a sus dientes!

-Mmmm...- carraspeo Setsuna y se sentó junto a ellas en el banco.

El viento comenzó a soplar sobre ella que ahora era capas de reir junto a sus amigas mientras tomaban helado, era lo mejor el permanecer junto a ellas, y confiar en ellas, aunque sabia que en algún momento el viento le devolvería las cosas que había echado en el, y las nubes opacarían el cielo, viviría lo mas posible en aquella tarde tranquila y apacible.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Una nueva entrega :), cuando escuche la canción lo primero que pensé fue "Haruka tomando aire y reflexionando en una tarde", y después dije... "por que no, Haruka tomando aire y reflexionando una tarde, después de una pelea? 8D" así que aquí esta :)**

 **Estimo que me quedan entre dos o tres canciones (ya que muchas giran en torno a lo mismo por lo que se volvería un poco repetitivo) y la próxima cambia nuevamente de sailor :)**

 **Si les gusto, se entretuvieron, o no, los invito a decírmelo en sus review que son algo que me alienta a seguir publicando :)**

 **En este caso el tema es Gone With the wind, y me parece que se amolda bien a esta protagonista.**

 **Hasta pronto!**


	6. LOL

**_~L.O.L.~_**

El camino a la escuela se volvía cada ves mas difícil, mas cuando era Haruka quien la llevaba en su coche reduciendo aun mas el tiempo que tardaban en llegar, por eso prefería siempre ir al colegio Mugen acompañada de alguna de sus mamas así el trayecto lo recorrería caminando. Como fuere, siempre tenia que encontrarse cada día en ese salón lleno de niños tonto e infantiles que no dejaban de hacerle preguntas, sobre su aspecto tan débil, su familia, y particularmente su "papa" corredor y su "mama" la famosa violinista.

Equivocada estuvo cuando un día al contestarle mal a uno de los chicos de su clase cuando este fue a preguntarle sobre su familia, ¡es que ellos eran tan pesados! ¿no tenían nada mejor en que ocupar su tiempo que no fuese ella y su vida?. El niño en cuestión no era mas que un pequeño de siete años que ya a esa corta edad presentaba bastante malicia, se había acercado a ella son una sonrisa malvada en sus labios, por lo que la pequeña Hotaru solo con verlo caminar hacia donde estaba sentada ya se puso a la defensiva.

-¿Quien es la señora de pelo verde largo que te trae a veces?

-Mi tía- contesto, en casa le habían explicado que la mayoría de los niños no tenían "dos mamas" por lo que para ahorrarle explicaciones, sabia que tenia que contestar que Setsuna era su "tía"

-Tu tía no se parece a tu mama- comento el niño, aproximándose mas a su rostro para intimidarla.

-¡Y tu tampoco te pareces a ella!- salto otro chiquillo desde el fondo, aquello era obvio, ella sabia que en realidad era adoptada, desde que tenia uso de razón era un niña muy inteligente, y rápidamente noto que no había parecido entre ella y las otras dos mujeres o su padre, por lo que cuando se los cuestiono a ellos, le respondieron con la verdad. No veía algo tan malo el ser adoptada, sus padres la querían mucho y la mimaban, se sabia la pequeña princesa de su papa y sus dos mamas.

-Soy adoptada... - respondió en tono bajo previendo las burlas.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tus papas de verdad no te quisieron y te tiraron a la calle?- pregunto el primer chico con aun mas maldad.

-¡Mis papas de verd... ellos... no... yo no...!

-¡Esta por llorar!, ¡la bebe esta por llorar!, ¡pobrecita!, ¡y seguro que tu familia de ahora tampoco te quiere y te cuida por lastima!

-¡Eso es mentira!- salto en defensa de sus padres, pero las lagrimas estaban por escaparse de sus ojos, amaba a su familia por extraña que fuera, y no quería que nadie los insulte.

-¡No es verdad!, ¡ellos no te quieren por que sos débil y llorona!

-¡Mis papas me quieren de verdad, no como a vos que no te quieren por que sos un niño tonto tonto!- le grito poniéndose de pie, y fue inevitable ya que la lagrima corriera por su mejilla.

-¡Jajaja, la bebe esta llorando!, ¡por eso no te quiere nadie, por ser una llorona!- en ese momento uso toda su fuerza para empujar al pequeño truhan que la molestaba, quien cayo al suelo causando un gran lió en el salón, la maestra alertada por el ruido iba a intervenir, pero justo en aquel momento la campana sonó y Hotaru primero que todos tomo sus cosas y salio corriendo del aula.

Puntual como siempre, su mama Michiru la estaba esperando a la salida, por lo que uso todo su ser para calmar su llanto y poner cara de que no estaba pasando nada.

-¡Hola preciosa!, ¿lista para volver a casa, ¿tenes todo?

-Si mama, ¡vamos vamos!- dijo tomando la mano de su mama y alejándola del grupo de gente que esperaba por sus hijos. Finalmente era fin de semana, y ese fin de se mana estaría toda su familia en casa, por lo general alguno de sus padres estaba afuera por sus trabajos, pero esta ves compartirían completos los dos días para terminar ademas de acomodar sus cosas en la nueva casa.

El retorno al hogar fue silencioso, aparte de algunas preguntas que realizaba Michiru sobre la jornada escolar, cosa que ella se limitaba a contestar pasando por alto el altercado con sus compañeros.

Cuando llegaron finalmente a su hogar, su padre la recibió con los brazos abiertos al igual que su mama Setsuna quien salio de la cocina para saludarla, ese niño se equivocado, su familia si la quería, ¡y mucho!, su papa jugaba con ella siempre que podía, su mama Michiru se encargaba de que solo coma lo mejor y siempre este sana, y su mama Setsuna se sentaba con ella largas horas a leerle cuentos y educarla.

Sin embargo aquellas palabras seguían retumbando en su cabeza, y sonaban mas fuertes cuando recordaba los sueños en los que una chica muy parecida a ella pero mas grande, se le acercaba a hablarle, por las mañanas nunca podía recordar que le decía y eso la ponía peor, ¿seria su mama verdadera?, ¿su hermana?, ¿le explicaría por que la dieron en adopción?.

-¡Hotaru!, ¡Hotaru!- sintió que unas manos se posaban sobre sus hombros y la movían gentilmente, entonces se fijo que su mama Michiru estaba agachada a su altura y la miraba preocupada,- ¿Pasa algo linda?, ¿estas bien?, ¿te duele algo?

-Yo no... estoy bien mama, no pasa nada- pero el rostro de su madre no parecía creérselo.

-Princesa sabes que podes contarnos cualquier cosa- intervino su papa.

-Estoy bien, solo estoy un poco cansada, es todo, me voy a mi cuarto- dijo, y sin esperar respuesta dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a esas tres outer sorprendidas.

El viernes termino rápidamente y dio paso a un soleado sábado,- buenos días hija ¡arriba vamos!- la despertó suavemente Michiru, la pequeña se desperezo y después de cambiarse bajo a desayunar, pero para su sorpresa en la cocina no había nadie y la puerta que daba al basto jardín de la mansión en la que vivían ahora, estaba abierta, y desde ese lugar escucho que su papa la llamaba.

-Buen día princesita- la saludo alegre como cada mañana-¿dormiste bien?

-Si papa- contesto ella acercándose a la mesa de fina madera blanca que tenían en el parque, donde su papa y sus dos mamas estaban desayunando.

-¿Por que en el jardín?

-Hace un muy lindo día, y en general no tenemos la posibilidad de desayunar todos juntos- comento Michiru sonriendole, y ella solo asintió. Las tres outer intercambiaron miradas sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-El otro día estaba en el taller del circuito...- comenzó a hablar su papa, y las tres prestaron atención,- muy ocupado trabajando debajo de un auto que estaba averiado, estaba tan inmerso en mi tarea que no note que algo caminaba entre los fierros...

-No me digas...- intervino Michiru suponiendo el final de la historia.

-La cuestión- continuo Haruka- es que de pronto me cae una cucaracha que media como veinte centímetros sobre la cabeza- todas se sorprendieron (y horrorizaron)- pero no termina, por el impulso me quise incorporar para quitarla, y me di de lleno con el auto, entonces grite, y mis compañeros terminaron de sacarme...- Setsuna rompió en una carcajada que Michiru trato de ocultar tapándose la boca con la mano, Hotaru sonrió.

-¿Y que dijeron tus compañeros?- intervino Setsuna cuando pudo calmarse.

-Ellos se rieron y al día de hoy me llaman "el chico cucaracha"- las dos chicas soltaron una sonora carcajada, y Hotaru, por mas que quería permanecer seria volvió a sonreír.

-Hotaru...- llamo su atención su padre quien estaba sentado al lado de ella mientras sus mamas se seguían riendo-...¿podrías reírte en voz alta y no solo sonreír?- le pregunto en voz baja, aquel comentario la sorprendió-...quizás sea un poco incomodo al principio, pero créeme que te vas a sentir mejor sacando aquellas risas, confía en ello- termino sonriendole a su ves, a lo que ella le correspondió.

-Hotaru- llamo ahora su mama Michiru que ya se había tranquilizado, ella la miro- ¿te gustan las olas? ¿te gusta el viento?

-Si- respondió sin comprender a que punto iba la conversación.

-A nosotras también, y ¿sabes una cosa?- intervino Setsuna- cuando escuchamos tu risa es como si nos transportara a otro lugar- la pequeña se sorprendió.

-¿De verdad?

-Si- afirmo Haruka, como explicarle a esa niña de seis años lo feliz que las hacia escuchar a la sailor de la destrucción, reír.

-Así que por favor, la próxima ves ríete tan fuerte como quieras... y vamos a poder memorizar ese sentimiento tan lindo que transmites al divertirte- termino Michiru. Seguía sin entender cual era el punto, pero de alguna forma se sentía mejor.

-¡Vamos a caminar!- propuso Haruka una ves terminado el desayuno, y sus dos mamas estuvieron de acuerdo.

Comenzaron explorando los rincones de jardín, no hacia mucho se habían mudado a aquella gran mansión a las afueras de la cuidad para tener una mayor privacidad, y a cada giro que daban nuevas y enormes plantas aparecían frente a ella.

-¿Que es eso?- pregunto Setsuna de pronto señalando hacia uno de los costados, cuando Hotaru curiosa se giro, descubrió una hermosa casita de madera de no mas de un metro y medio de altura.

-¡Es preciosa!- dijo corriendo en dirección a ella, y sin preguntar nada entro, dentro había una mesita con cuatro pequeñas sillas y sobre la mesa un juego de te para niños, ademas de que en cada cilla había un peluche sentado.

-¿Te gusta hija?- pregunto Michiru agachándose para entrar en la casa.

-¿Es para mi?... ¡gracias!- dijo sin esperar respuesta y con brillo en sus ojos.

-Claro que es tuya- dijo su papa asomándose por la puerta- ¿seguimos?

-¡Si si!- dijo animada y sacando de una de las sillas a un panda que media la mitad de lo que ella.

Las paredes del jardín estaban completamente cubiertas por enredaderas, por lo que se sorprendió al ver que de pronto aquellas hojas verdes se cortaban y daban paso a un jardín aledaño, -¡entremos!- dijo animado su papa, y tomándola de la mano ambos ingresaron.

Cual no fue la sorpresa al encontrar dentro de ese jardín, un auto en miniatura del mismo modelo que tenia su papa, pero en color violeta, se acerco corriendo a inspeccionarlo, y descubrió que era a motor y tenia unos pequeños pedales dentro.

-¡Es como el de papa!

-¿No es genial?- intervino el.

-¡Si!, ¿puedo?

-Por supuesto- respondió abriendo la pequeña puerta y Hotaru entro, sentó al panda en el asiento del copiloto y con unas pequeñas indicaciones de su padre, puso el auto en marcha y lo condujo hacia donde sus dos mamas estaban.

-¡Mamas tengo un auto!- dijo animada al llegar junto a ellas.

-¡Es genial Hotaru!

-¡Ahora vamos a poder jugar carreras!- dijo Haruka cuando estuvo junto al grupo.

-¡Si!- se emociono la pequeña.

-¡No!- salto Michiru,- ese auto es solo para estar en casa, ¿si hija?

-Si mama- respondió la pequeña haciendo un puchero.

-¿Seguimos?- pregunto Setsuna.

-¿Hay mas?- se sorprendió la pequeña.

-Todavía no viste ni la mitad, de la mitad, de todo lo que tenemos para mostrarte- respondió su papa, y las cuatro siguieron explorando el lugar, aunque con Hotaru dentro de su pequeño vehículo.

Resulto que aquel jardín las conducía directamente detrás de la casa, donde había prácticamente la misma cantidad de terreno verde que delante, los ojos de la pequeña se volvieron a iluminar cuando no mas doblar con el auto, descubrió una piscina de diez metros por cuatro de largo, sobre la cual flotaban distintos juguetes inflables para el agua.

-¡Piscina!

-¿Eso estaba?- pregunto Haruka también sorprendida.

-¡Nos alejamos del mar! ¿que esperaban?- se justifico la sailor del mar.

-¿Puedo entrar?

-¡Claro que si cariño!, aunque ¿por que no seguimos recorriendo el jardín, creo que todavía nos queda algo por ver- intervino Setsuna. Ya muy emocionada por todo lo que había "descubierto" en aquel mágico lugar, Hotaru asintió y comenzó a manejar delante de todas. Detrás de un grupo de gruesos arboles, casi oculto en el paisaje, se encontraba lo que parecía ser un un bello invernadero con paredes de cristal, aunque cuando la pequeña se bajo del auto para inspeccionarlo, descubrió que se trataba de una biblioteca.

-¿Entramos?- le pregunto su mama Setsuna detrás de ella, y la pequeña volvió a asentir. Quedo maravillada al ver una enorme cantidad de libros acomodados prolijamente en las paredes, y en el centro de la estancia, una mesa de roble con cillas antiguas. sobre el techo colgaba una pequeña araña de cristal que llegaba a alumbrar toda el lugar con su luz,- puedes venir a este lugar siempre que quieras y conocer el mundo sin dar un paso- acoto Setsuna.

-¿Te gusto el jardín?- pregunto Haruka.

-¡Si, mucho!, ¡estoy muy contenta!

-¡Que bueno hija!- dijo Michiru y se agacho para estar a su altura- ¿sabes que te queremos mucho no?

-Si mama- hablo la pequeña dentro de un sorpresivo abrazo de su madre.

-Y queremos que seas feliz con nosotros- acoto Setsuna, aquellas palabras le recordaron las cosas que sus compañeros habían dicho el día anterior, y fue inevitable que la sonrisa que tenia hasta entonces bajara un poco, para ocultarlo se metió aun mas en los brazos de su mama Michiru. Sin que ella lo notara, las tres chicas mayores intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Princesita volvemos o te quieres quedar en algún lugar?- aun en los brazos de su mama respondió.

-Biblioteca...

-Entonces te dejamos hija, disfruta de los libros...

-Gracias- dijo con la mejor sonrisa que pudo dibujar y corriendo volvió a entrar en recinto.

-¿Que dicen?- pregunto Haruka cuando las tres estaban volviendo a la casa.

-Definitivamente algo le pasa, se veía muy contenta hasta hace poco- respondió Michiru.

-¿Creen que algo le disgustara?

-No parecía ser eso, se que somos tres madres inexpertas pero... no se, para mi Hotaru vive bien con nosotras, la cuidamos y la mimamos mucho.

-Es verdad- hablo Setsuna- Haruka ¿que opinas?

-En realidad ya lo estaba pensando, yo también creo que lo estamos haciendo lo mejor posible, ¿y si no somos nosotras?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Por ahí algo de afuera, la estuve observando cuando jugamos y parece una niña normal, es muy inteligente y hábil, pero... hay momentos en los que esta sola...

-Y no sabemos que pasa ahí... en el colegio... o en sus sueños...- completo la idea Michiru y las otras dos asintieron.

-Creo que voy a hablar con ella.

-¿Seguro?

-Si, soy la líder del grupo después de todo- dijo la rubia- voy a darle un tiempo a solas y luego volver- y las otras dos chicas se mostraron de acuerdo.

Dos horas mas tarde una rubia camino nuevamente hacia la biblioteca, al entrar se encontró con su princesita mirando atentamente un libro, aunque viéndola se cerca, la pequeña no estaba leyendo, su mente debería estar en algún otro lado.

-Hola preciosa, ¿todo bien?- Hotaru se sobresalto ya que no había advertido la llegada de su papa.

-Hola papa, si...

-¿No estas cansada de leer?- y ella afirmo con la cabeza- Hotaru, aunque estés cansada ¿podrías sonreír?- aquello llamo su atención- es que te ves muy linda cuando sonríes... princesita, ¿te ocurre algo?

-No papa...

-¿Seguro?, imagina que eres tu la que entra y me encuentras con esa carita ¿que dirías?- la pequeña lo medito unos segundos.

-Si... ¿estas bien?- pregunto entonces.

-Ves, estas reconociendo que algo te ocurre, ¿quieres contarme?, prometo no decirle a tus mamas- dijo bajando la voz, nuevamente Hotaru medito su respuesta.

-El colegio...- y los ojos se le humedecieron-... los niños... ellos...- tuvo que suspirar para poder continuar- ... ellos dicen que mis papas de verdad no me quisieron...- ya era inevitable, unas gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas- ... y que ustedes me adoptaron por lastima... y que soy una niña débil...- era oficial, estaba llorando.

-Princesita no... - dijo la rubia abrazándola para contenerla- eso no es así, ¿te dijo algo?... tu llegadas nos cambio la vida, nos mostró cosas que nunca habíamos vivido o sentido, y estamos muy contentos de tenerte... Hotaru... mírame...- y la pequeña poso sus orbes violeta sobre los verdes de su papa- ¿tu te pareces a mi?, ¿yo me parezco a ti?- y ella negó con la cabeza, ya que ni sus ojos ni su cabello o incluso tez era igual al de su papa (o sus mamas),- sin embargo... si ves tu reflejo en mis ojos, seguro que nos parecemos un poco mas- la pequeña presto atención a ese detalle, y es como si de pronto tuviera frente a ella una persona muy parecida, aquel descubrimiento le saco una sonrisa que la rubia aprovecho- nunca dudes que te queremos y podes confiar en nosotros ¿de acuerdo?, ¡y no le creas nada a esos niños que te molestan, seguramente ellos quisieran tener la mitad de las cosas y el amor que vos!.

-¡Si papa!- dijo ella mas animada, y luego de unos momentos, ambas regresaron a la casa.

El domingo por la mañana amaneció soleado, Hotaru casi salto de la cama al despertar, pensando con cual de sus cosas nuevas jugaría primero, a partir de ese momento cada mañana seria un nuevo comienzo, si salia al pórtico de la casa y veía el jardín, podía trazar una linea que la llevara a una aventura nueva para descubrir.

-¡Buenos días hija!- la saludo su mama Michiru cuando entro en la cocina para desayunar, sus otros padres todavía no estaban- ¿que vas a hacer hoy?.

-¡Piscina!- respondió decidida.

-¡Bien! ¡vamos a nadar entonces!, hijita... ¿estas mejor?

-Si mama...

-¿Puedo decirte algo?- pregunto tomando asiento al lado de donde Hotaru se había ubicado, ella asintió- la única cosa de verdad en este mundo, es que te amamos, tu mundo no había tenido ninguna sombra hasta ahora, y no significa que no tendrá mas, recuerda que todavía no viste ni la mitad de la mitad de las cosas que te rodean, y algún día conocerás la luz de una luna blanca que estará siempre ahí para darte fuerzas y guiarte.

-Si mama- respondió segura, como si en el fondo de su ser hubiera comprendido la verdad de las palabras de su madre.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Buenas! he regresado... y con Hotaru! Lamento la tardanza! pido disculpas! u.u**

 **Esta canción es de las que mas me gusto, es muy divertida y dinámica :) agradezco a todos los que se toman la molestia de dejarme un comentario sobre estos pequeños relatos! quedan dos entregas mas!  
Hasta la próxima!**


	7. Sunshine

**_~Sunshine~_**

Se despertó sobresaltada luego de un sueño extraño, sentía mucho miedo e inquietudes, en su sueño dos figuras femeninas peleaban contra un terrible monstruo y una de ellas resultaba gravemente herida. Con cuidado salio de la cama en medio de la oscuridad, quizás tomar un poco de agua la ayude a relajarse y volver a dormir. Fue una sorpresa para ella encontrar la luz de la cocina encendida y mas extraño aun, ver a su mama Setsuna sentada en una de las cillas, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de preocupación en el rostro, estaba por hablar cuando de pronto escucho abrirse estrepitosamente la puerta principal de la mansión, y antes de que su mama Setsuna se levantara de la silla como si tuviera un resulte, corrió a esconderse detrás de un sillón amparada por la oscuridad que había en el resto de la casa.

-¡Oh por Dios que les paso!- exclamo la sailor del tiempo corriendo al lado de sus colegas recién llegadas, Hotaru giro su vista a esas personas, dos mujeres bastante maltratadas cruzaban la entrada, no podía ver bien a causa de la falta de luz, pero ambas vestían polleras cortas y lo que parecía ser un sailor fuku en la parte superior. La mujer de pelo largo ondulado ayudaba a una de pelo corto a caminar dándole apoyo con sus brazos, ya que esta segunda persona tenia la mitad de aquel uniforme manchado de sangre.

-Resulto ser un poco mas fuerte de lo que esperabamos- explico la mujer de pelo corto con dificultad.

-¡Y ademas fuiste una imprudente!- la reto la otra.

-¡Aah!- se quejo la que estaba mas herida cuando trato de caminar unos pasos.

-Uranus déjame ayudarte- se ofreció su mama Setsuna acercándose a aquella dupla y asistiendo a esa mujer a llegar a un sofá para que descanse, Hotaru observaba con sorpresa la escena sin ser aun descubierta por esas personas- si continuas con el uniforme puesto vas a sanar mas rápido.

-Me duele tenerlo...

-Pero Setsuna tiene razón...

-Voy a prender la luz- dijo su mama poniéndose de pie, la pequeña presto mas atención, y cual fue su sorpresa (y terror) cuando al estar las luces de la sala encendidas pudo observar que una de las mujeres era su mama Michiru, y la que estaba mas herida era su... ¿papa? Haruka, o si no era el, era una mujer muy parecida entonces.

-¡Esto es peor de lo que creí!- se sorprendió su mama Michiru al ver bien la herida.

-Neptune no es para tanto, solo tengo que quedarme quieta- ¿Neptune?, ¿Uranus?, ¿que nombres eran esos?, ¿que había pasado para que ambas se encontraran tan mal sobre todo la rubia?

-Pero no puedes quedarte aquí, estas perdiendo sangre, ¡llamemos al príncipe! el nos va a poder ayudar.

-¡No!- dijo la mujer rubia con autoridad- voy a ir a una guardia de hospital sin el fuku, diré que tuve un accidente con el auto, no se- aquella chica tenia la cara cruzada por una mueca de fuerte dolor, Hotaru aunque no entendía del todo la situación se asusto de solo pensar lo que ella estaría sufriendo, estaba muy pálida y gruesas gotas de sudor frío la caían por los bordes de su rostro.

-Parece que te hubieran apuñalado mas que un accidente, ¿podrás llegar a la tina?, si te metes en una llena de agua, puedo traspasarte un poco de mi energía para que sanes mas rápido- dijo su mama Michiru muy seria.

-¡Es verdad!, Uranus ¿puedes hacerlo?

-¿Tu y yo en la tina juntas?, si puedo hacer eso...- dijo la rubia con una galantería bastante extraña a causa de su dolor.

-Te retaria si no fuera por que bastante estas sufriendo ya- contesto su mama.

-Voy a prepararla entonces.

-¡No muy caliente Set!, a ver, intenta ponerte de pie, sostente de mi- le pidió entonces, y la mujer rubia con mucho cuidado se paro. El verla con las luces prendidas dejo a Hotaru asombrada, ella era realmente hermosa, alta, y muy delgada y aunque no tenia tantas cubras en el cuerpo como su mama Michiru, si era muy esbelta. Con pasos cortos y soportando el dolor sin quejarse, camino guiada por Michiru hacia el cuarto de baño.

Fue entonces cuando la pequeña habiéndose quedado sola en aquella sala, salio de su escondite y rápidamente se metió en su cuarto y escondió bajo las sabanas de su cama, estaba preocupada por la mujer rubia que había llegado y no terminaba de comprender si esas eran la Haruka y Michiru que ella conocía, o eran otras personas físicamente iguales, aquella chica tan lastimada ¿estaría bien? ¿sobreviviría a la noche?, ya que pudo notar que cuando camino hacia el baño dejo un importante rastro de sangre detrás de si.

Sintió que alguien la llamaba suavemente y con un poco de dificultad por el cansancio abrió los ojos, aquella noche se habia dormido muy tarde por lo acontecido en la casa y las pocas horas de sueño que había podido conciliar no cubrieron del todo la necesidad de dormir de su cuerpo. Después de unos instantes descubrió que se trataba de su mama Setsuna, quien la despertaba para ir al colegio.

-Vamos pequeña, arriba...

-Mama...- comenzo a decir.

-Si, aqui estoy cariño, vamos, arriba.

-¿Mama Michiru?

-Ella llego muy tarde ayer por la noche, asi que hoy iras conmgo al colegio.

-Pero... ¿como esta?- aquella pregunta sorprendio a la sailor del tiempo, pero prefirio no entrar en detalles.

-Ella esta bien, solo que descansara un poco mas hoy por la mañana, vamos hija, o vas a llegar tarde- entonces la pequeña froto sus ojos y salio de la cama para dar comienzo a su día, después de ponerse el uniforme y alistarse, se disponía a bajar para desayunar, pero antes en silencio camino hacia la habitación de sus padres, intento entrar, pero le habían echado llave por dentro, así que frustrada se encamino a la cocina.

-Mama Setsuna- hablo llamando la atención de ella, quien se encontraba de espaldas.

-¿Donde esta papa Haruka?

-El tambien esta descanzando, seguro lo vas a poder ver cuando vuelvas.

-¿Y el esta bien?

-Claro que si pequeña, ¿por que tantas preguntas?, no te preocupes por ellos, vamos termina de desayunar que se hace tarde- a Setsuna le llamaban la atención las preguntas de Hotaru, tendría que hablar al respecto con sus amigas, ¿podría ser que ella supiera o hubiera oído algo?, de momento, lo mejor seria llevarla lejos de la casa.

Dentro de la habitación que compartían, Michiru abría pesadamente los ojos, no mas recobrar la conciencia, todo el dolor de la noche anterior había regresado a su cuerpo, pero no podía quejarse, Haruka quien dormía a su lado estaba peor, había podido detener el sangrado debajo de sus costillas, pero aun estaba muy lastimada. Trato de salir de la cama con cuidado de no despertarla, pero aquello fue en vano, ya que la sailor del viento la sujeto de su muñeca justo cuando iba a incorporarse.

-No me dejes...- le pidió en un susurro aun con los ojos aun cerrados.

-Tranquila aquí estoy, no me voy a ir- respondió ella a su ves volviendo a meterse en la cama,- ¿como te sientes?

-Estuve mejor- respondio bagamente.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que paso ayer por la noche?

-Nos íbamos a dormir.. y tu espejo... un moustruo y...

-¿Y?

-Una luz fuerte, despues de eso mucho dolor.

-Quisiste darle un golpe innecesario para rematarlo y no te diste cuenta que estaba por disparar- Haruka permaneció en silencio- ¡no te hagas la dormida ahora!- la reto, a lo que la chica rubia abrió lentamente los ojos,- quiero que Setsuna revise tus heridas así que arriba, le mandare un mensaje para que suba.

-¿Hotaru?

-Ella esta en el colegio, cuando llegue le diremos que tuviste un accidente para que no se preocupe.

-No... Hotaru estaba despierta ayer por la noche, lo sentí, ella me vio- afirmo mirando muy seria a Michiru que estaba a su lado, recordaba haber visto una pequeña sombra moverse rápidamente justo antes de entrar en el cuarto de baño, no podía estar equivocada,- también me preocupa de donde pudo haber aparecido ese monstruo.

-Por lo que llegue a observar, debe tratarse de un hecho aislado, ya que simplemente apareció, pero no dejo rastros una ves que lo eliminamos, de todos modos estemos alertas por un tiempo, en cuando a Hotaru, si realmente te vio, quizás ya deberíamos hablar con ella- y Haruka solo asintió.

-Buenos días, ¿como te sientes Haruka?- saludo Setsuna entrando a la habitación.

-Mejor que ayer por la noche.

-¿Te puedes mover?

-Si- respondió, pero solo al tratar de incorporarse sintió un fuerte dolor por todo el cuerpo, lo que la obligo a permanecer en su posición recostada.

-No, no te puedes mover, Michiru ayúdame a desvestirle, necesito ver como se encuentra.

-Claro- dijo la nombrada incorporándose en la cama y acercándose a la sailor mal herida.

-¡No!- chillaba esta desde su posición negándose a que le quiten la ropa.

-¡Haruka colabora!, ¿como es que tienes fuerza para negarte pero no te puedes mover?

-Esta Setsuna...

-¡Vamos no seas niña!- la reto Michiru, y muy a su pesar tuvo que cooperar, el haber permanecido unas horas mas con el uniforme de sailor después de la pelea, sumado a la energía que le había transmitido Michiru, habían ayudado ayudado a que las heridas cerraran rápidamente, sin embargo su estado aun era delicado por los daños aun tenia en su interior.

Cuatro horas mas tarde, Hotaru volvía a la casa acompañada de su mama Michiru, quien ese día había aparecido en el colegio con varios moretones (que aunque tapados con maquillaje) no dejaban de ser perceptibles. Aquello termino generado un montón de comentarios entre los padres que también retiraban a sus hijos, acusando como el principal responsable a su mismísimo papa Haruka, lo que le parecía imposible a la pequeña, pero sin embargo consulto.

-Mama, ¿papa Haruka te pego como dicen todos?

-No preciosa- respondió tranquilamente, ya que los comentarios también habían llegado a sus oídos- tu papa jamas me pegaría, el me ama...

-¿Entonces que te paso para que estés tan lastimada?, ¿te duele?- aquella pregunta la sorprendió- te explicare cuando lleguemos a casa, ¿esta bien Hotaru?

-Si mama... ¿y papa Haruka esta bien?

-¿Por que preguntas hija?- dijo suavizando el tono de su voz.

-¿Me dirán en casa?

-Si- acepto derrotada, esa niña era mucho mas perceptiva de lo que todas pensaban, era probable que Haruka tuviera razón, y si las hubiera visto la noche anterior, o al menos oído, en cuanto llegaran a la casa subiría a ver en que estado se encontraba y le comentaría lo que la pequeña había preguntado para que ambas pensaran en como tratar el asunto.

No mas cruzar las puertas de entrada de la casa, los planes de Michiru se vieron frustrados, ya que la pequeña Hotaru subió corriendo las escaleras que la llevaban al cuarto de sus padres y entro directamente encerrandoce en el.

-Te esperaba princesa- dijo Haruka desde la cama donde apenas se había podido incorporar sostenida por unas almohadas, ella permanecía al lado de la puerta y la miraba con cautela,-¿que ocurre hermosa?

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto directamente sin dejar de mirarla.

-Me llamo Haruka Tenho, manejo autos de carrera, vivo en esa casa contigo y tus dos mamas, y te quiero mucho...

-Pero ¿quien eres?- Haruka agacho a vista hacia las sabanas,- eres... ¿una mujer?- pregunto después de unos minutos sin que la persona de la cama hablara, entonces la rubia levanto la vista a ella.

-Yo soy... yo hago...- comenzó a titubear- quisiera decirte algo, ¿te puedo contar una historia sobre nosotros?- pregunto, y la pequeña asintió- la primera ves que me viste y me sonreíste fue algo que quedo grabado en mi memoria, era tan sorprendente verte reír así, que recordar ese momento siempre me alegra- dijo y callo un momento esperando la reacción de ella, pero la niña seguía en la misma posición por lo que continuo -siempre espero tu llegaba para poder jugar y darte cariño, y estoy tan feliz de que llegaras a mi, eres nuestro pequeño rayo de luz- lentamente Hotaru se fue acercando a la cama.

-¿Quien eres?- volvió a preguntar, pero esta ves en un tono mas relajado.

-Ya sabes quien soy.

-¿Eres mi papa?

-Si

-Entonces... ¿quien era la chica rubia de ayer por la noche?

-¿Que es lo que viste?-

-Una chica rubia y mama Michiru llegaron a la madrugada heridas, pero la rubia alta estaba peor, después de eso me fui a dormir- explico lentamente.

-Hija, creo que es momento que lo sepas, yo era la chica rubia- dijo abriéndose la bata que llevaba puesta para que Hotaru pudiera apreciar su cuerpo (aunque estaba completamente vendado) y ver sus curvas, la pequeña abrió la boca por la sorpresa.

-¿Por que?- fue lo primer que pudo articular.

-Cuando llegaste ya era bastante extraño que tuvieras dos mamas, por lo que nosotras solo quisimos simplificarte las cosas y que al menos tuvieras un papa, Hotaru ven- pidió extendiéndole un brazo para que ella suba a la cama y se ponga a su lado -déjame seguir hablado si- y la pequeña asintió con su cabeza- tu eres única para mi... para nosotras, por favor recuerda siempre que eres lo que nos hace brillar a todas, como si fueras un rayo de luz y prometo que siempre vamos a amarte, "pequeño rayito de luz"- volvió a decir acariciando su cabeza.

-Entonces...

-Entonces esta es la verdad sobre mi, ¿estas enojada?

-Entiendo sus motivos para hacerme creer eso pero, ¿amas a mama Michiru?

-¿Que?, si ¡claro!- dijo sorprendida.

-¿Y dos mamas pueden amarse?

-¿Nosotras lo hacemos no?- pregunto sonriendo, y su pequeña princesa finalmente pudo sonreír.

Se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, y después de intercambiar miradas Hotaru corrió hacia ella y saco la traba, al otro lado estaban sus otras dos mamas.

-Hotaru...- comenzó a decir Michiru.

-Ya lo se, que yo no tengo dos mamas, si no tres- dijo ella rápidamente.

-¿Y como estas con eso hija?- pregunto Setsuna con un deje de preocupación en la voz.

-Es raro, no se... yo quiero a papa.. mama Haruka, no me gusto que me ocultaran la verdad pero se que lo hicieron por mi bien- aquella afirmación relajo un poco el semblante de las dos recién llegadas.

-¿Hija podemos decirte algo?- pregunto Michiru.

-Si- respondió.

-Eres muy importante para nosotras, a veces, nosotras... incluso cuando estamos cansadas queremos verte y estar contigo, es decir ¿recuerdas que a veces hemos reído y llorado? esos momentos son los que nos hacen brillar ahora...

-Rezaremos para que siempre estemos juntas- termino la idea Setsuna sentándose en la cama junto a Hotaru- pensamos en ti todos los días, en las mejores formas de darte amor, y estamos muy agradecidas a que llegaras a nuestras vidas.

-Eres la única para nosotras, y por favor siempre recuerda que eres quien nos hace brillar en nuestro día a día- retomo la voz Michiru también sentándose en la cama.

-Mi mente no deja de pensar que, al estar tu a nuestro lado nos contagias tu luz, una luz que no conocíamos ni teníamos antes de tu llegada.

-¿Eso es verdad?, ¿de verdad es así?

-Si princesa- hablo Haruka- siempre estamos esperando que vuelvas para darte nuestro amor, y estamos muy felices de que llegaras a vivir con nosotras, eres única y quien nos hace brillar, eres nuestra melodía, nuestro...

-¡Rayo de luz!- dijo Hotaru ahora mas alegre.

-¡Claro que si preciosa!- dijo Michiru abrazandola.

-Pero entonces, ¿te digo papa? ¿mama?

-Dime como quieras, no va a molestarme, pero yo te sugerir que no lo comentes en el colegio, tus compañeros van a tener envidia de que tengas tres hermosas mamas.

-¡Si!- dijo ella abrzando a su mama Michiru.

-¿Hija no tiene hambre?- pregunto esta.

-Si mama

-Bueno bajemos a almorzar, mama Haruka no puede moverse mucho por que tuvo un pequeño accidente ayer, asi que ayudame a subirle la comida ¿si?.

-¡Claro!

-¿Solo de eso hablaron?- pregunto Setsuna cuando se quedo sola en la habitación con la mal herida rubia.

-Si, pero es muy lista, no creo que haya comprado el cuento del accidente, pero si ella tampoco pregunto mas, preferí no entrar en detalles.

-¿Crees que ya es momento de contarle todo?

-Me gustaría hacerlo- dijo pensativa mirando al vació- pero prefiero que siga manteniendo esta vida tranquila el mayor tiempo posible, igual no descarto que pronto lo descubra por sus propios medios.

-De acuerdo, ahora descansa un poco mas, ¡ah... Haruka!- llamo su atención.

-¿Si?- pregunto la nombrada volviendo su vista a Setsuna.

-Estas cada ves mas cursi... jajaja- rio y se retiro del cuarto.

-Y tu cada ves mas relajada- termino en voz baja, estaba adolorida, pero feliz de que al menos las cosas se hubieran relajado un poco en su pequeña familia.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Buenas a todo el publico presente! (?) Eh regresado y con un rayo de luz! (?) (Tienen permiso de arrojarme piedras, lo merezco por la tardanza y les pido disculpas)**

 **En este caso tome referencias de un tema hermoso llamado Sunshine (que mi novia me pego después de escucharlo ella veinte veces al día D:) es muy dulce!**

 **La próxima entrega es la ultima :)**

 **Por como vienen mis tiempos calculo estar subiéndola aproximadamente en un mes ya que ahora retomo la facultad y ademas tengo mi trabajo x.x**

 **Si fue de su agrado mi relato, o hay algo que les haga ruido, les pido que me lo comuniquen, sus comentarios son los que mas me alientan a seguir subiendo las cosas que se me ocurren en mi cabeza.**

 **Se despide hasta la próxima su fiel servidor!**


End file.
